Love Forced Upon Us
by Bicky Monster
Summary: Bellatrix checked whether Harry was dead instead of Narcissa, leading to Harry's capture. Voldemort comes up with a new plan to break Harry and restore his soul. Fem!Harry/Draco. Abuse and pregnancy, for full warnings see inside.
1. Part 1

**AN: This is part 1 of what is going to be a 6 part fem!Harry story, it is all written already so I will be updating this on a weekly basis. This is a much darker story that most of my usual writing, please do pay attention to the warnings given and do not read if you think you will be affected by any of the subject matter.**

******Due to the restrictions on this site this chapter has been edited to remove explicit material, this may make following the story more difficult. For the full unedited version please check out the story at Adultfanfiction, where it can be found under the same name, this can be found via the link in my profile.**

******WARNINGS: This story will contain some very adult themes, including non-consensual sexual activity and abuse. This story also contains pregnancy, gender changing potions and both heterosexual and homosexual relationships. ****major and minor character death (I have been advised to add a major character death warning, these are minor characters in the canon, but more major for this story; but are not Harry or Draco)**

******Enjoy.**

* * *

Harry's eyes were pinched shut but still salty tears escaped, rolling down onto the thin pillow and the dark hair that curled there. The restraints on his wrists and ankles chaffed as he was taken against his will. His limbs pulled taught towards the four corners of the bed.

The first couple of times he had fought it; screamed out, at the alien sensations and the pain of the forced used. It had been a week since he had had the potion forced down his throat. He had felt his body boil and freeze all at once, melting and reforming into its new female form. He had lost all sense of his surroundings, of his own body; all he had known was the overwhelming pain which seemed never ending, but in truth, after a few minutes, the pain had gotten too much and he thankfully lost consciousness.

He had woken up strapped to the bed, in the small stone walled room, that was apparently to become his new home. Harry supposed, in that moment, he should have been terrified; he was trapped and all his senses felt wrong. His mind didn't seem able to process the situation however, probably due to the tiredness and occasional uncontrollable shudders that hit his body; after effects of the potion and pain he supposed.

His female form was petite, even smaller than his male body had been; the curves and breasts making his waist seem unnaturally narrow. His legs were toned but lacked the muscles that his Quidditch playing had formed and his arms were along the same lines. Messy black hair had grown slightly longer and was spread around his head and shoulders. The scar was unchanged, as were his green eyes, but the emotions, that could been seen in them, were not the loving or hopeful ones his friends would recognise.

He was not left alone to test the strength of his bindings for long before two people, he really hoped never to see again, entered the room. The look of glee that was on Voldemort's face scared Harry more than his vulnerable situation had so far and he failed to notice that Draco Malfoy's emotion free face did not match the shock and apprehension that was in his silver eyes.

"Well well, my dear little Harry, what a pretty little girl you do make." Voldemort's voice was breathy and Harry flinched as long cold fingers reached out to caress his cheek in an almost affectionate gesture that turned the Gryffindor's stomach. "Sssscared?" he hissed mockingly in Parseltongue.

Harry steeled his expression, he would not let the mad-man's humiliation tactics beat him, though he suspected this was going to get a whole lot worse before it got better.

Seeing that the boy-turned-girl was not going to respond Voldemort went on, "I have had a most interesting idea for what to do with you. Already you are weakened at my hand, humiliated and beaten, but young Draco here is going to help me out with this plan of mine. I would take care of this myself but this re-formed body of mine was not made to reproduce."

These words had both Harry and Draco wide eyed and trembling, actively avoiding each other's eyes.

"N… but…. I can't…" Draco was stammering so quietly his words barely understandable, taking a few steps away.

"Oh but you can, Draco," Voldemort turned from Harry to approach the young Malfoy, who seemed to now be frozen to the spot, "and you will, with or without your consent…." Draco didn't even have a chance to react before Voldemort had raised his wand with a slight, almost disturbingly elegant, flourish. "_Imperio_"

Draco's eyes became glazed over and he began to remove his clothing with no regard for his own modesty.

"Malfoy, fight him…! oh Merlin, Draco, PLEASE! Draco, you have to fight him on this." The higher pitch Harry's voice had taken on, went unnoticed as what was about to happen against both his and Draco's wishes was dawning on the restrained Gryffindor. The fear was starting to overwhelm him and he pulled on the restraints to no effect, other than to make their snake-faced captor laugh slightly.

"Please… Draco, don't do this." Harry felt the tears forming in his eyes.

***Edited for explicit content***

Voldemort gave a small cackle of a laugh and left, commanding Draco to follow.

It had been a week since that first terrible time but the bruises were still visible, though which were from that first time, and which were from the times since, Harry was unable to tell. His hips and legs were decorated with a multitude of bruising in a variety of states of healing and colouring, his wrists and ankles fared little better.

***Edited for explicit content***

Voldemort no longer bothered to accompany Draco, apparently having grown tired of watching after the first few days, and simply send Draco, under the Imperio curse, to do his bidding.

Harry was trying to think of happier times, imagine himself somewhere else when he felt something wet fall onto his breast. In shock his eyes flew open and his head turned, and in that moment his and Draco's eyes met. The silver and green orbs both heavy with tears waiting to fall like those on the pillow and the one the Slytherin has let fall onto the Gryffindor beneath him.

The Imperio curse meant that Draco continued but his eyes were full of regret, self-loathing and Harry was sure he saw fear.

"Ssss…" Draco tried to speak despite the curse controlling him, the sounds that escaped were less than a whisper. "Ssssooor…" another tear fell and Harry found himself unable to look away.

"Sorry?" Harry whispered in confusion and while Draco seemed unable to respond, the silver eyes told him that that had been the word he had been trying to force out.

"Please fight it Draco, Please." Harry begged again.

It seemed that he was unable to fight off the curse.

***Edited for explicit content***

Draco climbed off the bed; he threw a thin blanket over Harry's abused body and dressed quickly. He managed to glance back at tiny girl on the bed with the restrained tears now soaking his pale cheeks, before heading out the door. Alone once more Harry let his emotions flow, cries of grief and anger, desperation and sadness. The sound echoed in the small barely furnished room and stopped only when the trembling girl finally fell into a restless sleep.

-#-

A large man, Harry believed might have been Goyle Senior, brought a small bowl of water, another of cold soup and a piece of bread, as he had done every day since Harry had been brought here. Another man, Crabbe Senior if Harry's suspicions were correct, stood just inside the doorway; a guard should Harry find the strength to fight; as if he would have stood a chance even against Goyle. The restraints were released and Harry automatically curled up into a ball, holding tightly to the blanket.

After a few moments Goyle grew impatient, as he did every day, and forced the bowl of soup under Harry's nose and demanded he eat; the Gryffindor complied. He had refused the first day and ended up being force fed the food and since then had decided this was not something worth fighting against the death eaters on. Goyle permitted Harry to relieve himself in the chamber pot in the corner of the room before casting a simple cleaning spell on the mess and Harry's body.

"Back on the bed." Goyle growled out, again Harry did as told; his refusal the first day had resulted in a full body bind spell which had not been removed till the next day, an experience he did not want to repeat.

The bindings were reattached while Harry stared aimlessly at the bare stone ceiling. How long would he be here; the single week that had passed felt like a month and he feared how much worse this could all become should Voldemort's plan come into fruition and he fell pregnant.

Harry was left with much time to think, to wonder what the mad-man wanted with a child, that was something he didn't stand a chance of understanding yet; so he was left dwelling on the events of his capture, wondering how long till he was found, wondering if he ever would be found at all.

The plan had been working; the Horcruxes were all gone, bar that dreadful snake, Nagini. Even the one inside Harry himself was gone now, the lack of pain in Voldemort's presence proved that. Harry remembered Dumbledore telling him he could go back; that he could finish the war, stop the man that had once been Tom Riddle. However, he had opened his eyes to himself face to face with none other than Bellatrix Lestrange and oh how she did roar with rage upon seeing that the Boy-who-lived had survived once more.

Voldemort's fury was unprecedented and Harry feared that what was left of his sanity left him in that moment; his plans, and his vision for the world, coming second to his all consuming need to be powerful over Harry Potter; to control Harry Potter. Binding Harry in ropes and returning to Malfoy Manor; Voldemort left the death eaters to take control of the school, meaning many of those who had fought for the Order of the Phoenix were likely either dead or had had to flee.

They had come so close, so little of Voldemort's soul remained, but with Harry left powerless to help and without any idea as to who was left alive, the end of the war, the freedom they had fought so hard for, seemed like a faraway dream.

-#-

The next week passed much as the first did and Harry was glad he was feeling more and more detached from the reality around him. The attacks didn't stop, though Harry was sure he heard Draco try to apologise a couple of times and that maybe some of the aggression was lessened; maybe it was just his need to hope.

Some of the bruising seemed to be fading and the damage to his wrists and ankles improved when he learned not to fight against his restraints. Not that he could find the strength to do so anymore; his restricted diet, and that he had barely been allowed to move from the bed for so long, left Harry's muscles weak and his determination broken.

-#-

After three weeks Harry could no longer find the tears to cry and would stare at the wall, only moving when pair of death eaters would come to pour soup down his throat; Voldemort had finally done it, he had broken Harry Potter.

This seemed to only make Draco more determined; the lost look in those green eyes scared him. He longed to see Harry fight back but it had become clear that Draco would have to fight for both of them now.

Harry had managed it; he had learnt to let his mind drift into his own world, where he was free where he was flying; on brooms, on the back of dragons, on thestrals. He didn't notice that Draco was slowly managing to fight off the Imperio curse more and more and that almost all his bruises were gone.

-#-

It had been nearly a month when Draco managed to push through the mental barriers of the Imperio curse and momentarily took control back; he blinked in surprise, feeling like he was taking breaths of air after being under water for too long. He was kneeling between Harry's legs, his hands griping the rough blankets of the bed, either side of Harry's head, 'no' he thought, 'I will not do this again'.

The Gryffindor was, as had become normal now, staring at the wall, eyes wide but unseeing, he was a broken man-turned-girl and for the first time ever Draco wanted to save someone else more than he wanted to save himself.

"NO!" Draco cried out loud as he pushed himself up on to his knees, drawing Harry's attention to him for the first time in weeks.

In a room on the other side of the mansion the Dark lord paused as he was about to Crucio one of the lower ranked death eaters, for not finding enough information fast enough about the Order of the Phoenix. He had felt the Imperio on the young Malfoy boy break, he was being defied. Hissing a cry of frustration he apparated to outside the heavy door of Harry's stone prison.

Draco was still kneeling between Harry's legs, both boys wearing matching expressions of surprise, when Voldemort slammed the door open. Red eye flashed with rage as he threw Draco against one of the stone walls with an easy swish of his wand; Harry could do nothing but watch wide eyed, suddenly aware of the dangers Draco had been risking by fighting the Imperio.

"You defy me boy? You think your mind is strong enough to keep me out, that you do not have to obey your master?" Voldemort used a silent spell to keep the blonde pinned to the wall, spread eagle, and his feet unable to reach the floor. The snake-faced mad-man moved so close to the young Malfoy, that the breath of each word could be felt but still Draco didn't look away and maintained eye contact.

"No master," Draco was thinking quickly, he had to explain his actions. "I… I was concerned that he may already be with child and did not wish to harm the child if he is." This seemed to have been the right thing to say because Voldemort allowed him to slide down the wall such that he was able to stand again; though his legs were shaking so much he was barely able to stay upright.

Without another word the mad-man turned on Harry and waved his wand, muttering a spell under his breath. Harry's eyes were fixed onto the Silver ones that were nervously watching Voldemort; Draco was protecting him but why? Weren't they supposed to be enemies? Harry supposed not so much anymore, Draco had not identified him when he had been at Malfoy manor and Harry had saved him in the Room of Requirement that day.

Draco let out a quiet, almost inaudible whimper as a smirk spread across Voldemort's face.

"Well young Malfoy, seems your protective instincts are to be trusted. Come." The last word was a simple order which Draco didn't even consider not obeying, following the tall, cruel man from the room. At the doorway he met Harry's eyes, which were wide with apprehension and mouth the only words of comfort he could find 'it will be okay'.

Harry's stomach was doing summersaults and his head was spinning, his breath felt rough and hot in his throat. 'Already?', he had assumed he had time, he cursed himself for having eaten and drunk the meals given to him, they probably contained fertility potions. He couldn't even defend and protect himself at the moment, how was he to protect his child.

This wasn't just his child though, this was Draco's child too; wasn't family everything to the Malfoy's? Harry felt his heart flutter, 'Maybe Draco meant it when he said it would be okay'. Draco had already risked everything to try to help Harry. What lengths would he go to to protect his own child?

-#-

"Father." Draco strode into the library where his father was reading some text that he was not familiar with.

"Draco?" Lucius placed the book down on the table in front of him, turning to face his son. Draco looked pale and his brow was furrowed with thought and anxiety. Lucius waved a hand, indicating that he should join him on the sofa and he raised his eyebrows in question at his son.

The younger Malfoy took the seat but after meeting his father's eyes for a few moments, turned his attention to the floor in a very un-Malfoy like show of apprehension.

"Potter's pregnant."

Lucius' eyebrows rose even further, 'well this complicated things'. "The Dark Lord must be pleased."

Draco just nodded and the two men sat in silence. The air was tense, both dwelling on their wish to protect that unborn child, which was, after all, a Malfoy; Family.

"Father?" Draco pleaded for a response, forcing his voice to not betray the desperation he felt.

"Draco, you will do as the Dark Lord commands, I beg you; do not act impulsively." Lucius' voice was stern and commanding.

Draco met his eyes, allowing Lucius to see the unshed tears there, "Father, I have to do something, I may not have chosen to conceive this child, but this is still my son or daughter we are talking about." Draco voice cracked as he begged.

"You may have fathered this child," both Malfoy's jumped to their feet and turned to face their master at the sound of his cold voice; falling to their knees with bowed heads, "but the child is _mine_, Draco."

Neither Malfoy dared to breath too loud, let alone speak; this was not a conversation that they should have been caught having and Lucius found himself glad that despite his own desire to protect his grandchild, he had at least had the sense to maintain the façade whilst in the same house as the Dark Lord. He cursed Draco's stupidity.

"It would seem, Draco, that the only thing I can trust you to do lately is protect Potter and your bastard child." Voldemort moved around the room to the kneeling Malfoys and summoned Draco's wand into his hand. "I shall be kind and allow you that. Nott, Goyle. Draco here will be keeping Mister…" Voldemort cackled before correcting himself, "… Miss Potter company."

This was not something they could fight and found themselves resigned to their fates. Lucius watched on as Draco wore a look of fear and horror; he had no choice but to allow himself to be dragged in the direction of the room where Harry and the unborn Malfoy child were being kept.

-#-

Harry had fallen into a restless sleep and he had nightmares filled with images of children, with various combinations of Malfoy and Potter traits being snatched from his arms and handed to Voldemort; his and Malfoy's desperate screams of fear for their child echoing in his ears.

He awoke suddenly when the door to his room was slammed open and could only look on in shock when the slender form of Draco Malfoy was pushed inside with enough force to make him fall to the ground, before the door slammed shut behind him.

He scrambled around for a moment getting to his feet, throwing himself against the heavy door, pounding on it with his fists.

"NO! Damn it, No!" Draco stopped, knowing such attempts were more for his own frustrations than in any real hope of escape. "Oh …" He paused unable to find the word he was looking for. "…Shit!" He managed eventually as he rested his forehead against the unmoving door.

"Draco?" Harry asked hesitantly.

The blonde rounded on him as if he had forgotten he was in the room too, but on seeing him, was at his side in seconds.

"Oh Salazar, I am so sorry Harry, I tried. I never wanted to hurt you like this; I wanted to get us both out..." He wrapped his hand around the cuff at Harry's wrist and seemed to be focusing very intently on it.

"Draco…. What are you doing?"

"Trying to at least free you from these bindings; now be silent so I can focus."

"But you don't have a wand." Harry pointed out, wondering if the blonde had finally lost it.

"Honestly, are you sure you are even a wizard at all Harry?" Draco chastised, "Wand-less magic is possible if you want something enough," He glared at Harry's surprised expression. "And yes believe it or not, I am pretty set on the idea of getting both you and our child out of here as soon as possible." Draco sighed, "Is the idea of OUR child ever going to stop being weird?"

Harry chuckled, the sound felt alien, it had been a long time since he had had anything worth chuckling over. He supposed he still didn't really, but yet Draco had managed to make this terrible situation seem just a little bit better; maybe even comical, even if only for a few seconds.

They settled into an uneasy silence while Draco tried with all his might to release the restraint on Harry's wrist; Draco tried for what was maybe an hour before taking a seat with his back against the stone wall and allowing tears to fall.

"Thank you for trying, Draco." Harry's voice was shaky but his words sincere. "You ready to tell me what you did to make them throw you in here with me?"

Draco shook his head and Harry let it go for now, turning his head to the side so that he could attempt to sleep once more.

-#-

Draco awoke, feeling very uncomfortable from having fallen asleep where he sat against the stone wall and floor, with Harry's screams ringing in his ears.

"No! Please… help me….!"

Draco was on his feet in seconds and realising that Harry was having some kind of nightmare, knelt on the bed to shake him awake. "Harry, Harry, wake up… Harry!"

Draco was getting worried; Harry wouldn't wake and he sounded so scared, tears were on both their faces. "Oh Merlin, please wake up Harry." He begged quietly

"Help me… Draco, please stop them." Harry pleaded in his sleep. "Please, stop them!"

"I am right here Harry, I won't let them hurt you, it is just a nightmare; oh Salazar…" Draco closed his eyes and begged for a way to be able to comfort Harry, to put a stop to whatever was distressing the normally brave Gryffindor so.

A small clink of metal made Draco's eyes fly open, to see Harry's restraints falling away; he had done it, wand-less magic; apparently he wanted to comfort Harry more than he had thought.

Without even stopping to think, Draco lay down on the bed next to the small girl and pulled Harry into his arms, her head against his chest, as she automatically curled into a self-protective ball. Harry's shouts of fear had turned to gentle sobs as Draco gently ran a hand over her hair and after maybe ten minutes they were both asleep again.

-#-

Harry awoke feeling safer and more comfortable than he had done in at least a month and it took him a few moments to realise that not only was he no longer restrained but that he could hear the heart beat in the chest he was sleeping on. There were arms wrapped protectively around him and to say he was reluctant to move would have been an understatement, at least until he looked up enough to recognise exactly whose arms it was that he had woken up in.

"Draco?" Harry mumbled out, before the name and implications sunk in. He pushed the boy off him, whilst shuffling towards the other side of the bed, accidentally going too far and falling to the floor.

Harry struggling from his arms, and the sound of the girl's body hitting the floor, woke Draco from his sleep and he was alarmed to see Harry scrabbling backwards to get away from him. By the time the blonde was fully awake he was watching the small girl, with her knees pulled up to her chest, back against the wall, sobbing quietly behind the dark hair which was hiding her face, the thin blanket pulled tightly around her small frame.

"Harry?" Draco moved around to the other side of the bed and laid his cloak over her back, before he took a seat on the floor facing the Gryffindor whilst maintaining a space between them. "Harry?" Draco tried again.

Harry didn't respond but his sobs seemed to lessen after a few minutes. He mumbled some words but, as his face was pressed against his knees, Draco couldn't make out any of the words.

"Harry, I really need you to look up, I can't understand what you are saying." Draco felt like he should be making snarky comments but was unable to bring himself to be anything other than comforting to the trembling girl in front of him.

After a few moments Harry forced his eyes up to meet Draco's. "You freed me? How? What happened?" Harry's voice was quiet and shaky, his fear as clear as day.

Draco furrowed is brow in concern at the memory of the nightmare Harry had apparently been stuck in. "You were screaming out in your sleep, I tried to wake you, you were shouting for me to help you, but I couldn't and… well… then the restraints were gone… then… errr…" Draco shuffled slightly awkwardly, "Well then I… kind of held you and … well you seemed to calm down enough to sleep properly again. Guess I must have fallen asleep after that."

"Oh… well… thanks." Harry said quietly looking away from Draco.

"Harry?" Draco asked hesitantly.

Slowly the Gryffindor looked up again, but did not speak.

"Can you tell me what your nightmare was about?"

Harry frowned slightly and shook his head.

Draco dropped his gaze to the floor again as they fell into another slightly awkward silence.

"You know I won't hurt you right?" Draco asked after a few minutes, he almost sounded concerned, "either of you." He clarified, nodding his head in the direction of where their unborn child was growing.

Harry had almost managed to forget for a moment that he was now with child and looked down at his belly; he slowly wrapped his arms around himself. 'Draco had only tried to help him recently and he had felt so safe when he woke up in his arms.' Harry thought to himself, 'that is so wrong, feeling safe in Draco's arms.' Harry chanced a look up at the blonde again and reminded himself that this was Draco's child too; that the Slytherin had no more say in its conception than he had. It was difficult to remember though and images of Draco violating his body would flash through his mind.

Draco was still watching Harry questioningly and eventually was rewarded with a small nod. "Yeah, I know, Draco. It's… it's just all a bit weird, and I can't help but…. oh, I don't know…. I just can't just trust completely right now." Harry tried to explain.

"That is understandable." Draco nodded.

The door swung open loudly and they both looked up to see Goyle Senior frowning at them both, Draco tensed; preparing himself to defend Harry, an action the pregnant teen didn't miss. However the Death Eater didn't even enter the room, he slid a tray of food across the floor and cast cleaning charms, before sealing them inside their stone prison once more.

"Hungry?" Draco enquired with a small trace of his usual smirk lurking around the corner of his mouth, to which Harry managed a small, almost shy, smile and a nod.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to review and give me your thoughts, it would mean the world to me.**


	2. Part 2

**AN: This is part 2 of what is going to be a 6 part fem!Harry story, it is all written already so I will be updating this on a weekly basis. This is a much darker story that most of my usual writing, please do pay attention to the warnings given and do not read if you think you will be affected by any of the subject matter.**

**Due to the restrictions on this site this chapter has been edited to remove explicit material, this may make following the story more difficult. For the full unedited version please check out the story at Adultfanfiction, where it can be found under the same name, this can be found via the link in my profile.**

**WARNINGS: This story will contain some very adult themes, including non-consensual sexual activity and abuse. This story also contains pregnancy, gender changing potions and both heterosexual and homosexual relationships. ****major and minor character death (I have been advised to add a major character death warning, these are minor characters in the canon, but more major for this story; but are not Harry or Draco)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_The door swung open loudly and they both looked up to see Goyle Senior frowning at them both, Draco tensed; preparing himself to defend Harry, an action the pregnant teen didn't miss. However the Death Eater didn't even enter the room, he slid a tray of food across the floor and cast cleaning charms, before sealing them inside their stone prison once more._

"_Hungry?" Draco enquired with a small trace of his usual smirk lurking around the corner of his mouth, to which Harry managed a small, almost shy, smile and a nod._

-#-

They made quick work of the measly meal they had been given and were soon sitting side by side staring at nothing in silence. It was decidedly awkward, neither quite sure what to say.

"Draco?"

"Hmmm?" Draco responded without much conviction whilst still staring at the stones of the wall opposite.

"Do you know if they were drugging me…? I mean… erm…like with some kind of… I dunno… fertility potions… or something?" Harry's voice was still small and hesitant, and he braced himself for some snarky remark.

Draco appeared to consider this for a few moments.

"Well I don't know for sure, it hadn't really occurred to me." He took another moment to think, "Though I suppose that you did fall pregnant very quickly, that would kind of make sense."

Harry couldn't help but wince at the word pregnant, it all still felt so surreal. Even since his introduction to the wizarding world, with all its oddities and unusual happenings, this hadn't even appeared on his list of possible occurrences.

"I would like to say it is just that we are both so young and virile," they both chuckled lightly at Draco's words, "but some kind of fertility potion makes sense; it was probably in your meals."

"We're kind of in a lot of trouble here aren't we?" Harry suggested leaning his head back against the wall behind them.

"Really, whatever gave you that idea?" Draco mocked sarcastically, "Was it the Dark Lord locking us in here or the fact that, apparently, nine months from now we are going to be parents to a child, together?"

"Funny, Malfoy." Harry practically snarled back.

"Malfoy?" The Slytherin raised an eyebrow, but replaced his sneer with a kind smile, "Honestly, Harry; I thought, given everything, we were doing pretty well on our first name basis."

"Yeah, I know, old habits die hard. And just this whole… you know… pregnancy thing… well it is freaking me out quite a bit." Harry admitted.

"Honestly Harry, me too," Draco let out a resigned sigh and held is head in his hands. "I know it isn't the same for me, but that is still my child too, I am still scared about all this. We _really_ have to get out of here; we can't let him take our child."

"That's what I was having a nightmare about… last night… why I was… shouting for your help. I guess I figured you would help protect your child; I kind of got the impression that the Malfoy's placed a high value on family."

Draco frowned at Harry, "I was trying to work out how to get you out of here before you were pregnant, you know, but you aren't wrong," he hesitated for a moment, "That's why I asked my father to help me get you out of here yesterday."

"You did what?" Harry was shocked.

"That is his grandchild, Harry, I thought…" Draco sighed, "… I thought he would help me get you out, but we were overheard, hence me… in here. Don't suppose there is any chance that your Order of the Phoenix lot will be getting us out of here soon, is there?"

"I am sure they are looking, but I have no idea how many of them are even alive, let alone what kind of clues they would have for where to look. I don't even know where we are."

"Some mansion belonging to one of the lower ranking Death Eaters and I can't give you any information on the state of the Order. Sorry."

-#-

They were left alone in their room for the remainder of the day and when Harry started to nod off where they had been sat, Draco insisted that he get back into bed and sleep. Harry was reluctant, to say the least, what with having been unable to leave the bed for the last month, and eventually Draco agreed to pull the mattress off the bed onto the floor. There wasn't a lot of space in the room so he stood the bed frame up on its side by the far wall.

Harry curled up on the mattress under both the blanket and Draco's cloak, attempting to fall to sleep; but the sight of Draco sat against the one of the walls, looking distinctly uncomfortable and visibly shivering, seemed to make it surprisingly difficult to find rest.

"Draco, you should come lie down, you can't sleep there." Harry insisted.

Draco looked up, surprised to see Harry still awake. "Of course I can, you need to rest more than I do anyway. I will be fine."

"Draco, please, just come and lie down, I can't sleep knowing you have to try to sleep on that floor."

The Slytherin frowned but lay down on the mattress next to the Gryffindor and Harry rolled over so his back was to Draco.

"Thanks" Draco whispered, bringing a small smile to Harry's face as they both fell into light sleep.

-#-

The next day they sat in relative silence but this time on the mattress, simply so that they didn't have to suffer the pain of a day sitting on a stone floor again. The only thing that broke the monotony of the day was when they were brought their meal.

Several days passed like this, with little conversation and while they had tried to apparate out neither of them were surprised to find anti-apparition wards on their room, if not the whole mansion. Harry was not exactly comfortable with Draco, but it was at least was getting easier; in truth they were both glad they had managed to maintain a completely peaceful truce.

"I don't know how you haven't gone mad already." Draco told Harry after about a week as they were lying down to try to sleep.

"Who says I haven't." Harry threw the Slytherin a grin.

"Funny, get some sleep". Draco laughed back.

Harry had closed his eyes and taken a deep breath, trying to calm his mind enough to sleep, when it felt like his stomach was churning suddenly and he managed to push himself off the mattress just in time to empty his stomach onto the floor near the wall.

"HARRY!" Draco was at his side in a few seconds, handing him the remains of their water. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded carefully, "Yeah, I will be okay, I think. Thanks."

He tried to get back to his feet but his legs gave out. Draco caught hold of him and swept his small form up into his arms; Harry momentarily tried to fight against him as he went to carry him back to bed but didn't even have anything close to the strength to resist.

"You are going to have to start letting me take care of you, Harry." Draco told him as he laid them both down on the bed.

The small girl passed out from exhaustion, more than fell asleep, in Draco's arms and he became painfully aware not just how small she was, but how thin; tomorrow she would be eating his meal too, no matter how much Harry fought him on it, particularly now that she seemed to be having morning sickness on top of everything.

Draco sighed and before he even realised what he was doing, place a gentle kiss on Harry's temple, 'please let me help you Harry, for our son or daughter's sake, if not for your own' he begged silently in his thoughts.

-#-

As he had suspected Harry initially refused to eat Draco's share of the food, but after his stomach rebelled once again and he was left hungry, he caved to the blondes demands and ate the rest of the meal. Draco's rumbling stomach made him decide to try to speak to Crabbe and Goyle the next day about increasing their supply of food, for the sake of the unborn baby that Voldemort seemed to want.

"Goyle, wait." Draco was by the door when their food was brought the next day. The Death Eater automatically raised the wand at the young Malfoy.

"What do you want, boy?" Goyle snapped; Crabbe continued to glare silently from behind the other man.

"We need more food, Harry needs more food; our child won't survive without more to eat." Draco knew he had one chance to make his case or likely both Harry and their child would be dead within the month, and, at this rate, him before that. "You know the Dark Lord would be very upset if something happened to the child due to your negligence. Harry has morning sickness now too. We need more food; he is already eating mine, as well as his own."

"Fine." Goyle summed another loaf of bread before slamming the door shut on them.

Sighing with relief Draco pulled a piece of bread off for himself, before throwing the rest to Harry, who ate greedily without complaint.

"Better?" Draco smirked at the Gryffindor, quietly pleased to see her eat so.

"Thanks." Harry nodded.

"Well, I will be glad when I can no longer feel your ribs." Draco informed her pointedly as he sat down next to her, giving her a bowl of what appeared to be some kind of stew.

Harry raised his eyebrow in suspicion, taking the food gratefully. "What, exactly, were your hands doing feeling my ribs anyway, Draco?"

Harry couldn't help but laugh slightly when this made Draco squirm slightly. "Well… you're the one that fell asleep in my arms." He snapped back.

"Draco, it's okay. Honestly, you already got me pregnant, at this point, your hands on my ribs are the least of my worries."

Rolling his eyes, he had to concede that the Gryffindor made a good point and that being shy about close physical contact between them was pretty much a fruitless endeavour at this point.

-#-

The weeks passed slowly, the two former enemies becoming used to each other's company. Harry learnt to allow Draco to care for her and they would almost always fall asleep in each other's arms. They of course made excuses; comfort, warmth and even needing to get used to the bond that was now permanently between them.

It could not be said that they were happy, nor that they felt safe, but they were able to keep each other sane. They would often talk of the need to escape without seeing any way to make it happen; even with two of them they wouldn't stand a chance of overpowering Crabbe and Goyle, and the times when they brought their meals were the only times when the door was opened.

They would talk of the possible reasons Voldemort might want their child, normally resulting in throwing Harry or Draco in a terrible rage, or else with Harry in tears which he would blame on the hormones.

It was several months before Harry's morning sickness began to lessen and they felt like they were living in a world away from the world; forgotten people. No-one, not even Voldemort came to see them; the momentary glimpses of the two death eaters, when they brought food and spelled the room clean were they only connection to anyone else they had.

So when Voldemort came sweeping into the room with several Death Eaters and someone, who appeared to be a healer, in toe, the two teenagers were caught off guard. Draco automatically had them both on their feet and Harry behind him.

"Draco, you have done well, seems I was right to trust you to protect this child, of course we shall have our trusted healer confirm that for us." They had almost forgotten the harsh coldness Voldemort's voice. "We shall need the room as it was." He waved his wand and the bed and mattress righted themselves in the middle of the room as they had been before Draco's imprisonment.

Harry was still hidden behind Draco and the Slytherin felt Harry's grip tighten on his arms as the furniture shifted back, his nails surely leaving marks where they were digging in and his breath warm and rapid on the back of the blonde's neck.

"Shy, Harry?" Bellatrix cackled out, "hiding behind my dear little nephew? I suppose this child of yours makes us family now…" She cackled madly causing Draco to scowl and push Harry further behind him.

"Lie down on the bed, Potter." The healer commanded and when Harry didn't obey, Bellatrix marched forward and moved Draco out of the way.

Without Draco to protect her, the small female Harry, wrapped in Draco's cloak and the blanket, instinctively curled up at the base of the wall, the fear she felt for the child inside her overriding her need to appear strong. Two of the Death Eaters, that had entered the room, seized Harry and chained her frail form to the bed, much as she had been many months before; Harry cried quietly but knew better than to fight them. It took all of Draco's will not to push his aunt off him and go to Harry, but that would do nothing but make the situation worse.

The healer came forward and without hesitation removed the blanket which was spread haphazardly over the small body on the bed, leaving Harry's modesty barely covered by Draco's cloak. Bellatrix cackled again as Draco automatically protested slightly at the sight of the occupants of the room ogling Harry's female form.

The healer cast a spell over Harry's belly which still was as flat as ever, but when the hazy image appeared above him Draco nearly fainted in shock; the reality of their situation really dawning on him as he looked upon the image of their child for the first time.

"Well your son seems in perfect health." The healer informed Harry, whose eyes, like Draco's, hadn't left the image floating in the air above her.

"Son." Both Harry and Draco whispered under their breath.

"Excellent." Voldemort hissed and the crowd made to leave.

"Please, release the restraints, for the sake of the child." Draco begged as Bellatrix relinquished her grip on her nephew.

At these words Voldemort rounded on Draco, stalking towards him like some kind of prey. "Release him? You managed it before; surely you can manage it again." Voldemort's heartless laugh echoed in the almost empty room, "Or perhaps you should take advantage of the situation… _Imperio_."

Draco felt the curse take control but fought against it. He would not be able to get away with refusing the curse completely, but he was not going to ever let his body be used to abuse Harry ever again. He let himself be commanded to remove his clothing and to climb over Harry's trembling form.

Harry looked up into the silver eyes as the larger body loomed over his; a small comforting smile was on Draco's face, but only for Harry to see. The Slytherin mouthed the word 'Sorry', his thumb gently running across the Gryffindor's cheek, also unseen by the onlookers.

***Edited for explicit content***

It had been nearly three months and they were emotionally so much closer than they had been back then. Draco was in control this time and if it wasn't for the disturbing onlookers, the moment could have been almost pleasant.

Growing bored with the performance in front of them, Voldemort and the Death Eaters took their leave, taking the healer with them, leaving Harry and Draco alone. Taking his chance, as soon as the door slammed shut, the blonde teen pressed his lips tenderly against Harry's slightly parted ones and they shared their first kiss.

It was neither mind blowing nor in itself life changing, but was comforting and intimate, a gesture of trust, in a world that had betrayed them both. Harry was somehow not surprised by the act and didn't hesitate in allowing Draco to take control of the kiss, but at the same time returned his ministrations with equal passion.

***Edited for explicit content***

With, and for, their son they would fight to be a family.

-#-

Much as before, the two teens were left to take care of themselves; they did not object to this, but that they had been unable to think of an escape was eating at them. They made makeshift clothes from what Draco had been wearing when he was thrown into the room, just enough to feel as though they had some modesty, but they mostly got warmth from the blanket and each other.

It didn't feel like long before the bump of Harry's stomach became noticeable and Draco estimated that he was around five months along. This gave them just four months to be gone from the stone walled prison, or they would likely lose their son forever; and in all likelihood their own lives along with him.

It was Harry who suggested they practice wand-less magic and while Draco agreed he would do everything he could to learn, he made Harry promise not to. She was still weak, her small body trying to grow a child on their minimal rations; the energy required to cast even the simplest spells without a wand could harm their son.

Harry had agreed, but was unable to resist the occasional attempts she made when she believed Draco to be asleep.

"I know what you are trying to do, Harry." Draco spoke quietly, his voice somewhere between annoyance and amusement. "You promised me you wouldn't try to do wandless-magic."

Harry had frozen at Draco's words and now pulled back the hand she had been holding out towards the food tray she was trying to move, rolling over to rest her head on the blonde's chest.

"Sorry." Harry mumbled.

Draco placed a gentle kiss on the top of the Gryffindor's head, "I understand, but I really wish you wouldn't."

Harry pressed his palms against Draco's bare chest and looked up desperately into his silver eyes. "Draco, I am what?... Seven months pregnant now and we are no closer to getting out of here than we were when I was first brought here."

Draco took a deep breath and closed his eyes, Harry was right, he had to act and he had to act now. "Okay, I will eat plenty over the next few days, to get my strength up, and I am going to attack Goyle when he brings our meal in a few days time; he frequently doesn't even bring Crabbe along anymore, the two of us against him... we will just have to make a break for it, get outside the wards and apparate, or else find a fireplace to floo from."

Harry furrowed her brow.

"Don't you look at me like that, Harry," Draco told her sternly, "I am getting us out of here; just a few more days."

-#-

They had agreed there wasn't exactly a lot of planning they could do for their escape attempt, their resources were pretty limited, but Harry was ready near the door holding the blanket to throw at Goyle in an attempt to hopefully fluster him while Draco was ready to throw himself at the Death Eater.

The door flew open and Harry threw the blanket, causing the large man in the doorway to pour the contents of the food tray, including the water and soup, all over himself. In the moment of distraction Draco managed to grab the front of his robes and pushed him hard against the stone wall of the corridor. The thud as his head hit the hard surface, followed by his collapse into a heap on the floor, left the two teenagers slightly stunned that it had been so easy.

"Well… that went well." Harry mumbled quietly.

Draco sent him a 'shut the hell up' glare. They both knew that that was the easy bit; getting out of the manor was going to be the real challenge.

Draco's hand reached out behind him, as he stepped over the unconscious Goyle in the hallway, and he couldn't help but smile a little when he felt Harry's slim fingers slip between his own.

The Manor seemed quiet, they both froze for a few moments when they heard a conversation behind one of the rooms they passed, but they were able to continue on their way without drawing attention from those inside.

They had agreed their best chance of getting out was to find some help, mostly likely one of Draco's parents. Sadly it seemed likely that they would both be being restrained in the dungeons if they were still in the building at all. Voldemort was not likely to be placing must trust in any members of the Malfoy family at the moment.

Draco guided Harry down a spiral staircase, feeling glad he had had a little time before his imprisonment to at least learn some of the back passage ways of the old Manor house.

Draco peered carefully around the corner once they reached the bottom of the stairs and when Harry tried to also get a look, the pregnant teen found herself held back against the stone walls; the Slytherin glare very clearly saying,' stay behind me and only follow when I say'.

When it seemed there was no one around Draco took Harry's hand again and pulled her along the corridor and through another door way. They found themselves at the top of a small flight of stairs and Harry's suspicions were confirmed when Draco mouthed the word 'Dungeon' at him.

The Gryffindor nodded in understanding and took a deep breath; this part of their plan was definitely a gamble. Draco held out a finger as if talking to a badly behaved child and mouthed the word 'Stay'. Harry frowned and rolled his eyes, but when it became clear he wouldn't win this one he nodded his agreement; Draco after all did know what to expect down there more than he did.

Draco moved silently down the stairs and was a few steps from the bottom before the Death Eater who was supposedly on guard duty noticed that he had company. Draco wasted no time throwing himself at the guard and pushing him to the floor, Harry could hear the thuds of what sounded worryingly like a head repeatedly hitting stone from where he stood, and silently begged Draco to hurry.

"Mother?" Draco had assumed he would find his father here, but the cells seemed to all be empty bar one.

Narcissa Malfoy looked like a shell of her former self and the sight half broke Draco's heart, but his need to protect Harry and their child pushed him forward. He used the wand he stole from the guard to spell open her cell and held her face in his hands.

"Mother!" he repeated, desperate to get her attention.

"Dr… Draco?" she was clearly weak, but she had recognised him, that would have to do for now.

"We need to go; Where is father?" He asked desperately.

Narcissa let out a small sob and shook her head, "He killed him, Draco." she told him in almost a whisper.

Draco bit his own lip to keep from crying; he had to stay focused, he_ HAD _to get Harry out. "Do you know where we can go? We need somewhere safe. Please mother, focus." Draco hoped the worry is his voice would help kick her into action and it seemed to work somewhat.

"Yes…. Andromeda, your Aunt….get outside... only way"

Draco pulled her to her feet, glad to see she could stand and walk by herself, even if it was a little unsteadily and as though she was unable to form any clearly thoughts.

"Well…?" Harry asked when Draco reached the top of the stairs, half dragging the blonde woman.

"My Aunts house, Andromeda…"

"Andromeda Tonks?" Harry asked. "I know where that is, if we can get out I can apparate us there."

Relief flooded Draco's mind, this might actually happen, they might make it free. He even had a wand now.

They headed towards the kitchens, the old service entrances hopefully less guarded. A suspicion that was quickly confirmed and all three gasped with joy as fresh air hit their faces, not caring about the cool evening air of winter. However they had only made it a few paces towards the edge of the wards when a voice cried out.

"They are escaping, quick, stop them." An unknown death eater was running at them, firing spells in their direction.

They dodged many of them, Draco firing a few of his own back; his grip on Harry's hand never loosening. Harry dodged as another spell hit the ground near where he was running. The stone wall boundary of the property was like a beacon of freedom and they headed for one of the openings in it.

Their breath was catching in their throats from the cold and the running, it was adrenaline alone that gave them the strength to make it passed the wards. The two teens didn't notice till too late that Narcissa had taken one of the full body bind spells, and when they turned around after they made it past the ward boundaries, it was to see her lying on the ground restrained; they had no choice by to leave her there and pray Voldemort let her live.

"Sorry." Harry whispered in Draco's ear before they apparated to the Tonks residence.

-#-

Andromeda Tonks loved being a grandmother, but she hated that she had to do it alone. She missed her husband and she missed her daughter, she even missed her son-in-law and her grandson's godfather. She was glad in many ways that Teddy was so young when he lost all these loved ones, that he would never know what he had really lost.

She sighed to herself as she stared out of the window in her kitchen, washing the dishes absent-mindedly. She had taken to doing it the muggle way, simply as a distraction from the pain, loss and grief in her life. Teddy was fast asleep upstairs; she couldn't believe he was over a year old already, but she was all he had left and she was no spring chicken herself.

There was a pop, she was sure she heard it. It made her freeze where she was to listen; she could hear quiet voices as she peered into the darkness. Her wards had given her no warning so she knew if someone was there they were a short distance off and would have to approach on foot if they wanted to come closer.

She made her way to the door and taking her wand out and casting the best shield spell she knew she opened the door a little way to see who would visit at such an hour of the night.

"Please…." The voice was quiet and coming from near the fence to the property.

She raised her wand and muttered "_lumos._".There seemed to be someone with very blonde hair near the gate, and another who was currently bent over retching into her flowerbeds.

"Who goes there?" She called out.

"Aunt Andromeda? You don't know me, but I am Draco Malfoy, I desperately need your help, please. We mean you know harm."

Draco Malfoy? Narcissa's boy? She had never even met the child. Frowning to herself and still feeling very suspicious she made her way towards the pair. When the light from her wand was able to shine on them clearly she gasped; they were barely clothed and the small dark haired girl in her nephew's arms was very clearly pregnant.

"Oh, my dears… come on, let's get you inside." She told them, bending down and easily sweeping the now unconscious girl into her arms.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to review and give me your thoughts, it would mean the world to me.**


	3. Part 3

**AN: This is part 3 of what is going to be a 6 part fem!Harry story, it is all written already so I will be updating this on a weekly basis. This is a much darker story that most of my usual writing, please do pay attention to the warnings given and do not read if you think you will be affected by any of the subject matter.**

**WARNINGS: This story will contain some very adult themes, including non-consensual sexual activity and abuse. This story also contains pregnancy, gender changing potions and both heterosexual and homosexual relationships. ****major and minor character death (I have been advised to add a major character death warning, these are minor characters in the canon, but more major for this story; but are not Harry or Draco)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Aunt Andromeda? You don't know me, but I am Draco Malfoy, I desperately need your help, please. We mean you know harm."_

_Draco Malfoy? Narcissa's boy? She had never even met the child. Frowning to herself and still feeling very suspicious she made her way towards the pair. When the light from her wand was able to shine on them clearly she gasped; they were barely clothed and the small dark haired girl in her nephew's arms was very clearly pregnant._

"_Oh, my dears… come on, let's get you inside." She told them, bending down and easily sweeping the now unconscious girl into her arms. _

-#-

Draco had felt a lot of panic over many things in the space of a few moments; they had left his mother at the mercy of the death eaters, Harry was now being violently sick next to him and his Aunt Andromeda sounded very unsure about their arrival. He was about to lose it completely when Harry collapsed in his arms.

The moment his Aunt swept Harry into her arms and welcomed them both inside it took all of Draco's resolve not to breakdown right there and then.

He walked without words or thoughts behind his aunt, seemly unable to take in any of the questions she was asking him, he was exhausted and mentally drained. They were finally safe and all he wanted right now was to curl up next to Harry and sleep; preferably for several days.

Draco wasn't quite sure what happened, or how they got there, but he found himself watching Andromeda checking Harry and the baby over, he was fairly sure she declared them just malnourished, before he lay on the bed next to the mother of his child and lost consciousness.

-#-

Andromeda left the young couple to sleep upstairs and quickly made her way to the fireplace, she needed to inform Miss Granger and Mr Weasley, as they were more or less running the order now a days.

"Andromeda?" Minerva sounded surprised when the fire call came through into the kitchen of the current house the order was borrowing.

"You might want to fetch Miss Granger and Mr Weasley; I think you will all want to hear about who just turned up on my door step."

The former headmistress raised an inquisitive eyebrow before heading off to summon her two former students. They apparently were only a room or two away as they all returned very promptly.

"What's going on?" Ron asked bluntly.

Hermione gave her boyfriend a glare, but then nodded her agreement to the question.

"Draco Malfoy just turned up on my doorstep, looking a lot worse for wear, with a clearly pregnant young lady in tow." Andromeda informed them.

Whatever they had been expecting to hear, apparently this was not it, and left both Minerva McGonagall and Ron Weasley wide eyed and completely lost for words. Hermione however just had more questions.

"Do we know anything about what happened? Or the identity of the young lady with him?"

Andromeda shook her head, "No, she had already lost consciousness by the time I got to them and Draco seemed to be in some kind of shock, unable to even speak."

"It's a trap… I know it, I don't trust him." Ron blurted out.

"Ronald." Andromeda and Hermione both scolded.

"I really don't think this is, you haven't seen him yet, he is in a bad way, and from what I can tell from how he was with her, that is his child; bit far to go for a trap don't you think."

Ron looked like he wanted to complain further but Hermione interrupted. "But we will play it safe anyways. Bring Teddy here and we will keep them both there till we know more about what is going on."

Ron, Andromeda and McGonagall all nodded their approval to the idea.

"I am still going to take care of them though, Draco is my nephew, I am short enough on family as it is, and if that is his child then they are family too. I will send Teddy over in the morning and will let you know when they are awake." Andromeda wished them good night and decided she would take up residence in a chair in the room with the teens, just to keep an eye on them.

-#-

Harry opened his eyes slowly, he was warmer than he usually was and while there were Draco's arms around him in a familiar protective manner, the bed beneath him was far more comfortable than the one in their room.

The room was in dimly light, as though it was well into the day but curtains had been kept shut to keep out the worst of the sunlight. They had done it, this was definitely not their stone prison, this was Andromeda's home, he was sure of it.

He tried opening his eyes again, being careful not to move and wake Draco who was snoring lightly behind him. Andromeda was smiling at him from her rocking chair in the corner.

"Well morning sweetheart, how are you feeling?"

Harry was too thrown by being called sweetheart to manage to form any kind of response. It took a few moments to realise why Andromeda wouldn't recognise him; it would be quite a leap for her to figure out that the pregnant girl in front of her in, her nephew's arms, was the same person as the missing boy hero, rival of the same nephew.

Andromeda got up and made her way over to him, she squatted down by the side of the bed and stared into Harry's green eyes. She seemed momentarily thrown by the distinctive colour of them, a flicker of recognition; Harry hoped she could figure it out, not wanting to have to put into words what he had been through.

She helped the young girl sip some water through a straw and affectionately ran a hand over her dark hair.

"You should get a bit more sleep, I will be back." And with that Andromeda was gone, leaving Harry to try and return to sleep which was surprisingly easy now he was sure they were safe.

-#-

"They are awake?" Hermione asked as she arrived at the Tonks residence. When Andromeda's owl had arrived Ron had mumbled something about not wanting anything to do with Malfoy and Hermione being able to handle it, before he disappeared back into updating the files they had on various supposed Death Eaters.

"Well the young girl is…" Andromeda informed her "though I have a suspicion that she isn't quite what, or rather, who she seems."

Hermione indicated that maybe they should sit, but the older lady shook her head.

"I think it is best you come to your own conclusions on this one, just to be sure I am not going crazy in my old age." She indicated towards the stairs but grabbed Hermione by the elbow when she was only a few steps up. "Pay close attention to her eyes, hair and forehead."

Hermione's eyebrow rose in confusion at this but nodded to show she had at least understood the words, even if not the meaning.

The room was in bathed in a light glow when Hermione entered but she had no trouble recognising the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy, his blonde hair as pale as ever. She spelled the curtains slightly further open so she could see the face of the very small girl curled up in his arms.

Her hair was dark, possibly even black, and it was in messy curls; she was pretty, even with the drawn and slightly ill look her complexion had. Even with the covers pulled over them she could make out several hands were protectively over her pregnant belly. She picked up a chair and moved it close to the bed, leaning in to get a closer look to work out what Andromeda might have meant.

'Forehead', that was what she had told her, feeling slightly stupid Hermione brushed aside the dark locks and nearly fell off her chair and the sight of a very familiar scar.

"Harry…." She whispered in shock.

The combination of the her hair being moved and Hermione's whispered words woke the pregnant teen; whose eyes flew open, showing her fear of who, other than Draco, would be that close.

Hermione was unable to hold back yet another gasp when she saw the beautiful green eyes of her best friend. She nearly blurted out all of her questions at once but found herself speechless, with tears on her face.

"Hermione." Harry's quiet voice was fully of relief.

"Oh, it IS you; Harry, it's really you?" Hermione reached out for him and put a hand on his arm.

Panic flooded Harry as if her head was about to explode, she burst into tears and pushed herself back against Draco, who woke up and realising Harry's distress automatically rolled her so that her head was against his chest, his arms protectively around her. He could feel the tears soaking into the thin top he was wearing and could hear Harry mumbling apologies against him; he looked up to glare at whoever had upset her.

"Granger?" Malfoy was staring at a very stunned a teary eyed Hermione.

"What the hell is going on, Malfoy? I don't even know what I did and how did…" Hermione indicated Harry's current state "… all this happen?"

"It's a long story, just try not to touch her okay, you might not have guessed but we haven't exactly been on holiday these last few months." Malfoy snarled.

"Draco…" Harry's voice was still muffled as his face was still hidden against the other teen. Draco gently moved them apart so he could look at her face. "Be nice, she didn't know it would upset me, hell I didn't know it would upset me_ that_ much."

"Hmmm, fine." Draco didn't even think before he placed a kiss on the top of Harry's head.

Draco was aware that Harry was still trembling against him. "Granger, I don't suppose we could talk about this once we are up and dressed, over some breakfast? I would really like Harry to eat something."

Hermione nodded and left the room, she looked through the crack in the door before she closed it, and caught Harry leaning up to kiss Draco lightly on the mouth, to which Draco did something Hermione had never seen before; he smiled.

-#-

"Is it?" Andromeda asked as Hermione walked into the kitchen where she was drinking a cup of tea.

"Yeah, seems so. They are going to come down in a few minutes but... well... obviously they have both been through a lot. Harry completely freaked out when I touched his arm." Hermione looked concerned and slid into a chair next to Andromeda, who passed her a cup of tea.

"Well at least Harry is alive, though I have to say, I didn't see this coming at all." Andromeda was staring her tea, lost in thought.

The pair of them sat in silence, neither able to stop the myriad of thoughts of the possibilities of what Harry and Draco might have been through, very few of them were pleasant to consider.

Footsteps at the top of the stairs drew their attention in that direction.

"It will be okay, I promise, you don't have to tell anyone anything you aren't ready for." Draco could be heard to tell Harry quietly, whatever Harry responded must have been said very quietly and Hermione suspected with a large amount of sarcasm because the next thing they heard was Draco chuckling.

"If you really aren't okay with this you can go back to bed and I will explain as best I can."

Hermione and Andromeda exchanged a look, it was slightly awkward overhearing their conversation but their concern for Harry overrode that easily. Hermione started to stand to go comfort her friend but Andromeda put a hand on her wrist and shaking her own head to indicate she shouldn't.

They were listening intently but if there was a conversation going on upstairs still, it was now too quiet to hear and it was only a couple of minutes before it sounded like both Harry and Draco continued downstairs.

"Afternoon you two, can I get you some breakfast?" Andromeda was on her feet fetching cups to serve them both tea.

Harry was holding tightly onto Draco's hand and seemed to be trying to hide behind his shoulder, her other hand carefully over her protruding belly. Draco looked calm but his nervous glances at Harry every ten seconds or so, and his free hand toying with one of the buttons of his shirt, gave him away.

"Probably best we just start with some bread, maybe some scrambled eggs?" Draco suggested, he glanced at Harry for approval and got a small nod.

"Of course, sit down." Andromeda indicated the seats across from where Hermione was sitting and placed two cups of tea there before she started busying herself to get them food.

Draco pulled out a chair for Harry and without releasing his grip encouraged her to sit, taking his own seat next to her; he seemed to automatically move his own chair as close to Harry as possible, to which Harry smiled timidly.

Hermione was glad to see her friend hadn't forgotten how to smile, but the sadness that was in those green eyes was breaking her heart. She needed answers and it was taking all her strength not to have bombarded them both with every thought that passed through her mind.

"I don't mean to be pushy but do you think you could tell us what happened?" Hermione asked as softly as she could manage.

Both of the teens across the table stiffened at her request and for a moment it looked as if Harry was going to make a run for it, but a look from Draco seemed to calm her.

"Voldemort captured me." Harry's voice took Hermione somewhat by surprise, it was quiet, timid and definitely feminine, she supposed she had been too shaken by Harry's appearance upstairs to have noticed the change in voice. "I went to the forest; I went there to die, taking the piece of Voldemort's soul with me. It worked, I died and so did his soul."

Draco was watching him as intently as Hermione; Andromeda stopped adding eggs to the two plates to listen. Harry had never explained this to anyone before and was staring at where his hand was lightly rubbing his belly while he spoke.

"But I came back, and before you ask I don't really understand how exactly, something to do with sacrificing myself I think." Harry took a sip of tea to buy himself a few moments before he had to keep explaining, he knew Draco would be able to take over soon but this part was his alone to tell.

"When I came to, Bellatrix Lestrange was leaning over me, furious that I had survived; needless to say Voldemort was just as furious. I am fairly sure he lost what was left of his sanity then, he was ranting and raving." To this Draco was nodding slightly, he had not been there but had later heard the Death Eaters talking about how their master was losing the plot.

Andromeda slid their plates in front of them and took a seat next to Hermione. Draco picked up Harry's fork and put it into the hand he had been holding.

"You really need to eat, love." He told her and although Harry looked unsure for a moment, she did then manage a few bites of the egg and most of a slice of bread. Smiling at this, Draco also managed to eat a little, his free hand reaching out for Harry's, over her rather large pregnancy bump.

Harry placed his fork down and actually leaned back slightly and closed his eyes lightly; drawing comfort from the gentle kick their son gave his and Draco's hands.

"They stunned me, I don't really remember much, though I know I was bound. I am not sure why they didn't just kill me then, perhaps they believed they couldn't. I am sure I remember them dragging me through Malfoy manor, though I am not sure." Harry opened his eyes slightly and looked up questioningly at Draco.

"Yeah, they did, you were barely conscious, I was there, didn't have a choice in the matter; we were all made to watch what he considered the great humiliation of The-Boy-Who-Lived." Draco's anger was barely hidden and it was Harry who reached across to offer comfort, resting her hand on his leg with the same small smile she had given earlier.

"They gave me a potion; it was like ice and fire all at once, most painful thing I have ever experienced. I think I passed out pretty quickly though. Next thing I know…" Harry trailed off and looked pleadingly at Draco.

"You woke up as a girl?" Hermione asked quietly to which Harry nodded. "I don't understand, why did Voldemort want to turn you…?"

Draco held up a hand to interrupt her, "We will get to that… or at least what we know about that." He didn't want to stop Harry, knowing if they stopped now getting her to talk about it later would only be more difficult.

"I was restrained…" Harry's voice was starting to shake when she spoke again and her eyes were closed once more, but even that wasn't enough to hold back the tears that escaped.

Harry's will seemed to break and she looked like she might be sick. Draco helped her off her chair and they went into the hallway where Harry collapsed against Draco sobbing.

'I'll be right back.' Draco mouthed at Hermione and Andromeda before he helped Harry up the stairs. He knew that he knew the rest of the story; this stress couldn't be good for the baby or Harry.

"Take this with you." Hermione was at the doorway holding out the plate of Harry's breakfast.

"Thanks." He told her, taking the plate gratefully before turning to Harry. "Come on, Love; let's get you back into bed now."

Nodding her approval at Draco's suggestion, she let him help her upstairs and into bed. She took her plate of food after a couple of persuasive kisses and promised to finish the small meal.

"I can stay with you here if you like." Draco told Harry, worry written all over his face.

"No, I think I need you to go explain everything to them, I don't think I can." Harry looked down at the plate on his knee at this.

Draco, who was sat on the edge of the bed reached over, and gently moved her chin so their eyes met.

"Not being able to tell them the hell you have been through is NOTHING to be ashamed of. Now…I love you, eat your meal and get some sleep." Draco kissed Harry's now softly smiling lips and left the room.

-#-

"To be honest I am amazed she managed to tell you that much." Draco told them in response to the questioning looks as he returned to the kitchen.

"You refer to Harry as her or she?" Hermione asked.

"I guess so; she _has_ been a she for quite a while now." Draco shrugged, he hadn't really given it a lot of thought, it didn't really seem very important in the scheme of things.

Hermione seemed satisfied with this answer however and after allowing Draco a minute or two to eat another piece of bread and a few mouthfuls of eggs she asked if he would be able to explain the rest of what happened.

"I can, just promise you will hear me out; I didn't ask for any of this any more than Harry did." Draco looked very nervous but managed to keep talking, his eyes firmly on the plate where he was moving the remaining eggs around with his fork.

"I was brought to a room in a mansion I can't even remember the name of, it was basically a stone prison; there was a small window but pretty much only enough to tell the time of day by. Harry was there, a girl now, clearly terrified. Voldemort seemed pretty pleased with himself, which had us both pretty nervous," Draco managed to look up into the already shocked faces of Hermione and Andromeda, "rightly so I might add."

Looking back down again, he continued, his voice quiet and shaking. "He used the imperious curse to make…" Draco's voice caught in his throat and tears fell into his abandoned meal. "…to make me rape her." He was sobbing quietly now, "I tried to stop," He looked up suddenly, his tear filled eyes pleading with them not to hate him. "I REALLY tried to stop, Merlin, I can still hear her pleading with me to stop, still see her tears…"

Both Hermione and Andromeda were silent but their faces were wet as they cried their grief for what had been done to Harry, for what Draco had been forced to do. Neither wanted to interrupt though, not now Draco seemed to need to get it all out at once.

"He made me do it again and again, day after day." He was still sobbing slightly and the flow of tears never slowed, "It was WEEKS before I was able to take control back, but it was too late. Voldemort was furious, of course, that I had dared defy him. He wanted Harry to fall pregnant, we have no idea why..." He added quickly when the question formed on Hermione's lips" ...but he desperately seems to want our son. He came storming into the room as soon as he felt me break the imperious, I made up something about not wanting to hurt the child if Harry was pregnant already, which Voldemort did a spell and confirmed there and then."

"I had been trying to find a way to get us both out from the moment I knew Harry had been caught but as soon as I heard Harry was carrying our child I knew I had to get her out; I went to my father." Draco finally seemed to remember he needed to breathe. His sobbing and tears had eased and he took a few moments before he continued.

"Voldemort overheard me begging my father to help, so he decided the only thing I was good for anymore was protecting Harry and our child; I suppose he wasn't wrong. Anyway, he had me thrown in the room with Harry." Draco continued to tell them of how they had come to rely on each other, about the progression of Harry's pregnancy and how they had even come to love and need each other.

"You really Love him… erm… her, don't you?" Hermione asked when Draco finally finished telling them everything.

He looked up with very tired eyes and nodded, "I love them both, they are my family now, I would do anything to keep them safe; hell I basically left my own mother to the wolves so I could get them here safely. My Father was murdered because I wanted to save them."

"Hermione?" Ron's voice called from the sitting room, "Hermione, you still here?"

Draco and Hermione looked alarmed knowing that Ron would likely be unable to pull his punches upon seeing Draco sitting in the kitchen, clearly having been crying and neither of them wanted Harry to hear the things Ron would be likely to shout at him.

"Stay here." Hermione told Draco sternly and to Hermione's amazement he just nodded his agreement.

Harry's two best friends could be heard to bicker in the front room, though Draco couldn't make out what they were saying for the most part; he managed to hear enough to work out that Ron seemed annoyed that the story Draco had told had made Hermione cry and was taking so long.

"Look Ron," Hermione raised her voice slightly, enough that it was audible from the kitchen. "Draco isn't the bad guy in all of this, I will explain it all to you later, but he has managed something amazing."

There was no missing Ron's scoff at this.

"Ron, like I said before, I will explain later, but because of him Harry is alive and safe." Hermione's words seemed to cause some kind of storm in Ron's mind because he suddenly seemed to explode with questions.

"What? How? Where? Is he okay? What happened to him? Where is he?" Ron suddenly stopped and Draco suspected that Hermione had put a hand over his mouth to shut him up.

"I. Will. Explain. Later." She told him with finality.

-#-

"Evening..." Harry mumbled when she woke up and rolled over to look up at Draco who was sitting with his back against the headboard, legs stretched out in front of him, reading what looked like some kind of file.

"Evening, Love. Feeling a bit better?" Draco enquired.

Harry nodded, "Your son does seem to be duelling with my insides at the moment though."

Draco chuckled at this and putting the file down, moved so that he was lying down with his head next to Harry's belly. "Hey son," He placed his hand on the bump and got rewarded with a soft kick. "It would be really great if you would stop beating your mother up before you're even born."

Harry gave him a gentle shove for his words but was smiling none the less.

"So what were you reading before I woke up and interrupted you?" Harry asked casually.

"Oh… erm… Order files, that was a list of all those lost." Draco wore a sad expression, knowing several of the deaths listed in that file would hit Harry hard.

"Oh…" Harry looked nervous and became even more so when she saw how worried Draco looked. "Is it that bad?"

Draco nodded, "It's a list of casualties of war, it was always going to be bad Harry. I just wish I could save you from this."

"Draco, as much as we would both love to, we can't just forget that there was a war going on while we were locked away, a war that we still have yet to win." Harry leaned down and kissed Draco on the nose, making him scrunch up his face. "I might look like a fragile, heavily pregnant, little girl who needs protecting but I am actually a strong willed, stubborn, person who just happens to be heavily pregnant and needs the guy they love, well... I need you to stand with me, not in front of me. Does that make sense?"

Draco raised an eyebrow in mild amusement at Harry's speech, "Yes, Love, I think I got the idea. Dinner…?"

Harry nodded eagerly and as her stomach growled its approval of the idea, they got up to go eat.

-#-

The next afternoon Harry and Draco had carefully gone through the file of the deceased and missing together. The losses of Fred Weasley, Remus Lupin and Nymphedora Tonks hit her hardest, though seeing the names of so many familiar school mates was devastating. Draco had to remind her several times that she didn't let them down, that there was nothing she could have done to save them and that none of this was her fault.

That evening they after they had eaten, Harry and Andromeda cried over the loss of Tonks and Lupin, before Harry and Draco insisted on being told all about Teddy, who was after all, Harry's godson and Draco's cousin, once removed. Andromeda promised that in time she would bring him to meet them but warned that they were being kept in the house away from the rest of the order for security reasons for now.

-#-

They were sitting quietly in the front room of the house; Harry gently curled up against Draco's side half asleep, while Andromeda was in the kitchen baking something, when Ron appeared in the fireplace, a look of shock and confusion on his face.

The sudden appearance of her best friend woke Harry up and she tried to get to her feet, laughing when it proved to be quite a bit of effort. Draco moved forwards on the seat ready to defend his … girlfriend? Draco made a note that perhaps that was something he should discuss with Harry later and returned to watching the two best friends in front of him.

"Ron…" Harry took a step towards him and her smile fell from her face when he stepped away.

"Harry?" Ron looked very sceptical.

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I know this is really weird but trust me it is even weirder for me. Hermione told you what happened?"

Ron nodded and frowned at Draco.

"NO! No you don't Ronald Weasley." Harry's voice was instantly stern and sounded a lot like Mrs Weasley when she was annoyed. "Draco has been nothing but amazing and supportive and loving, you will NOT make him out to have been anything else."

"He _raped_ you Harry, that child is proof of that." Ron snapped.

"HE DID NOT!" Harry bellowed at the top of his lungs, "Let me make this _VERY_ clear, Draco was raped as much as I was, he was forced to have sex with me against his will. NEITHER of us had any say it what was done to us. That said, we BOTH love this child and you would do well to remember that."

Ron looked slightly taken aback by Harry's rant, but nodded his understanding none the less.

"What I don't understand is why you are still… together?" Ron mumbled.

Draco chuckled quietly at this, "Weasley, we just spent more than six months locked in a room with only each other for company, coming to terms with Harry carrying our child and desperately trying to keep each other alive. Are you really surprised that we have grown pretty damned close? Add into that I have been pretty much obsessed with Harry since I was eleven…"

"Really?" Harry interrupted, turning to face the blonde.

"Err… yeah." Draco looked nervous and his cheeks seemed slightly flushed. "But anyway, my point is, I love Harry and I love our child."

"And I love Draco and our child." Harry added for good measure.

"But you weren't gay, how can you suddenly want to be with a guy?" Ron was frowning slightly.

"Oh, erm… well..." Harry coughed awkwardly, "actually, I was, well am, gay… well attracted to guys, that is." Harry giggled nervously. "I had been wondering about it for a while, it was one of the reasons I ended things with Ginny; all of this has just confirmed what I suspected."

"Oh." Ron was wide eyed and apparently speechless.

The silence was kind of tense and awkward, and it felt a lot longer than the minute it was, before Ron broke it.

"So are you going to try to find a way to turn back into a guy, Harry?" Ron's question was one that everyone seemed to have unconsciously been avoiding.

"I think I would like to, yeah, but not until my son is born at least…" Harry spoke softly avoiding looking at Draco, Harry did want to be back in his true body but the idea of losing Draco because of it terrified him.

"So then… what would happen to you guys, I mean, you're straight right, Draco?" Ron had the expression he wore when Hermione was explaining something complicated, on his face.

Draco just shrugged, "Well nothing will change as far as I am concerned; I love Harry, not just the body she happens to be in right now. I love Harry as a girl and I am fairly sure I will love her no less as a guy. She will always be the mother of my son and I guess I always assumed Harry would want to change back if she could and like I would be able to deny her anything she wants."

Harry was grinning from ear to ear and would swear till the end of time that the tears on her face were completely from the pregnancy hormones. It also seemed to be enough for Ron, who seemed to be trying very hard not to smile at the look of pure joy on his best friends face, from Draco's words.

"You hurt Harry, you die." Ron added, as if he felt that this whole conversation really needed to just man-up a bit.

This however, achieved nothing but to make Draco laugh and make Harry grin even wider as she took this as Ron accepting the situation.

"Understood, though hurting Harry has somewhat dropped on my priority list these last few years." Draco was smirking as he spoke, but it was with amusement not malice and Harry truly felt relief that she wasn't about to lose her oldest friend.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to review and give me your thoughts, it would mean the world to me.**


	4. Part 4

**AN: This is part 4 of what is going to be a 6 part fem!Harry story, it is all written already so I will be updating this on a weekly basis. This is a much darker story that most of my usual writing, please do pay attention to the warnings given and do not read if you think you will be affected by any of the subject matter.**

**********Due to the restrictions on this site this chapter has been edited to remove explicit material, this may make following the story more difficult. For the full unedited version please check out the story at Adultfanfiction, where it can be found under the same name, this can be found via the link in my profile.**

**WARNINGS: This story will contain some very adult themes, including non-consensual sexual activity and abuse. This story also contains pregnancy, gender changing potions and both heterosexual and homosexual relationships. ****major and minor character death (I have been advised to add a major character death warning, these are minor characters in the canon, but more major for this story; but are not Harry or Draco)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously:_

_ "You hurt Harry, you die." Ron added, as if he felt that this whole conversation really needed to just man-up a bit._

_This however, achieved nothing but to make Draco laugh and make Harry grin even wider as she took this as Ron accepting the situation._

_"Understood, though hurting Harry has somewhat dropped on my priority list these last few years." Draco was smirking as he spoke, but it was with amusement not malice and Harry truly felt relief that she wasn't about to lose her oldest friend. _

-#-

The next week passed fairly easily, Ron and Hermione spent a lot of time at the house telling Harry and Draco about the Order and the war.

They told them how the ministry was lost; this had caused Harry to freak out about them still using the floo network before Hermione explained that they had created their own very small floo network between the few Order residences. All of these locations had fidelius charms, as well as being made unplottable and given every protection the order could think of.

Harry smiled at how in control Hermione was, but that calm exterior would seem to shatter when she would get frustrated explaining about their fruitless attempts to figure out how to get close enough to kill Nagini.

"We need to figure out a way to lure Voldemort out." Harry was sitting on the floor between Draco's legs, leaning back against him.

"Lure him out?" Draco asked sceptically.

Harry nodded. "We don't stand a chance of getting at him or Nagini where he and his death eaters are held up. We have no way of knowing what he is planning though, with Snape dead... I assume he is trying to find Draco and me, but other than that..."

Hermione and Ron shared a look which Harry didn't miss. "Okay spill..." she demanded.

Hermione watched Draco nervously as she started to speak. "We... we do kind of have a spy, not one high ranked like Snape was, but enough to get some idea of what the death eaters are up to."

"Who?" Draco asked slowly not liking the way Hermione was looking at him.

"Well, you have to understand, most of the death eaters have been told that both you and Harry are dead."

"What...?" Harry and Draco exclaimed in unison.

"We always suspected the news about Harry was false, but..." Hermione continued.

"You never questioned that I was dead." Draco finished.

Hermione nodded, "That's when Pansy showed up at the burrow. I don't know how she found out where to go, but she wanted to help."

"Pansy is a spy for the order?" Draco looked horrified. "She promised me she would leave, that she would stay away from the death eaters. She went back..."

"Because she DIDN'T believe you were dead. She has been keeping us somewhat informed as best she can."

Draco was frowning, clearly not happy that his friend had been put in such a situation, but glad that she was at least still alive to the best of their knowledge.

"There is only one thing we know for sure that Voldemort wants." Harry spoke quietly.

"Harry don't be stupid, there is no way we are using you OR the baby as bait." Draco snapped.

"but..." Harry tried again.

"No means no, Harry. I know you don't want us to be all overly protective of you but you are pregnant and there is no way in hell I am letting you anywhere near Voldemort..."

Harry sighed, he knew it was a bad idea, but they had to do something. Hermione and Ron watched the interaction between the other two with interest; they were no more willing than Draco to let Harry go anywhere.

"If Pansy has been spying you must have files on what she has been able to tell you, I assume you didn't share them because you didn't want to explain where the information came from." Draco was keen to change the subject back towards safer ground.

Hermione nodded and Ron sighed before getting to his feet.

"I will go get them." Ron told them before disappearing into the floo

"Harry, you need to worry less, I know this is frustrating, but there is nothing that we can do at the moment. Like we told you before; Voldemort has control of the ministry, of Hogwarts, of Hogsmead and Diagon Alley, but there have been no attacks for a while." Hermione explained. "Pansy said that all the death eaters have been confused by his obsession with restoring himself."

"Restoring himself? What does that even mean? Does that have something to do with our son?" Harry was wide eyed, with apprehension and with hope of some understanding at last.

"Well maybe, we don't really have a lot to go on, but I believe there is almost certainly a connection; I am just not sure exactly what it is yet. Keeping you and that child safe have to be our top priority; if he has a plan to make himself stronger there is no way we can allow it to happen." Hermione looked up as Ron returned with the files in hand.

"Here, just don't mess them up, I spent a long time making sure they were up to Hermione's standards."Ron almost growled at Draco, before finally releasing them into his grasp.

Harry had to hold back a laugh at the way Ron was speaking to the blond. Granted they had managed to be completely civil to each other thus far, but Ron would always manage to word things such that they became a warning and Draco would make light of whatever it was Ron had to say. Harry however was just glad the two had managed to reach some kind of status quo, even if it was only for her sake.

-#-

"She looks so tiny when she is sleeping." Ron was standing next to Hermione, watching Draco carefully covering Harry with a blanket; she had fallen asleep on the sofa whilst they were talking.

"At least she seems to be somewhat healthier then when they first arrived." Hermione was smiling.

Ron nodded and leaned on the doorframe, frowning as he watched Draco lean down a place a kiss on Harry's forehead. "I never thought we would become so reliant on Malfoy being a good father."

Hermione turned to face Ron, "I don't think that's something we really need to worry about, I mean look at them." she waved her hand towards the young couple. "Draco would go to the ends of the earth to protect both Harry and that baby of theirs."

"Hermione's right." Draco spoke as he came over to them. "You would do well to remember that that is my child Harry is carrying, they are my family. There is nothing anyone could do to make me abandon or betray them."

"We know Draco, don't worry." Hermione placed a hand on his arm, he supposed it was supposed to be supportive or something, his face must have shown his confusion however because it made Ron laugh.

"Look, I know you have been keeping us here, away from everyone because you weren't sure you could trust me, but I really think Harry needs to get out of here, feels like we have just upgraded our prison rather than escaped from it. I think it would help if she could at least see other people, see that other people she cares about are okay."

Hermione looked thoughtful for a few moments before she began to explain.

"That was why we initially kept you both here but it is more because it is safer if as few people as possible know Harry is alive. That said, I think maybe you are right; Ron we should bring your mother here, maybe Ginny too."

Ron looked unconvinced, "You want to put them in danger by bring them here, putting them between Voldemort and Harry? Besides given their history I doubt Harry really wants to see Ginny at the moment."

"Okay, fair point about Ginny but Molly is the closest thing Harry has to a mother."

"Fine... fine." Ron conceded, "She is going to kill us for keeping Harry here for over a week without telling her though."

-#-

"Mum, wait, please..." Ron was following closely behind a very determined Mrs Weasley, through the halls of the Burrow.

"Mrs Weasley, she is sleeping, please, we will take you to see her later, I promise, but please..." Hermione begged from a few paces behind Ron.

She rounded on them both as they all reached the bottom of the stairs. "You tell me Harry..."

Ron and Hermione both shushed her automatically, "We don't want people to know she is alive, it could put them in danger." Hermione explained.

Mrs Weasley sighed but nodded her understanding none the less, "Fine, I won't wake him... her, but Harry is like one of my children to me, just as you are Hermione; I need to see her with my own eyes and I am not waiting another day."

-#-

Mrs Weasley crouched next to the bed and reached out to gently move a curl from Harry's forehead, so focused as she was, she failed to notice that Draco was watching her cautiously, never loosening his grasp from around the small form in his arms.

"It is strange, isn't it; looks so much like Harry and yet so different." Draco's voice was not much more than a whisper, so as not to wake the sleeping teen.

Molly nodded, "I can't get over how tiny she is," She placed a hand on the covers, where Harry's pregnant belly could be seen, "and how big she is too."

Draco actually laughed a bit at that, "Trust me, after six months this is still weird."

"Hermione seemed pretty sure that the two of you were serious about each other though."

"Oh, don't get me wrong; I love Harry, I plan to stick around as long as Harry will have me." Draco smiled and pulled Harry closer still.

"You are going to be around for quite a while then." Harry mumbled, making them both jump.

"Thought you were sleeping."

"I was Draco, but you kept muttering near my ear."

"Oh, sorry." Draco kissed her hair whilst chuckling.

Harry eyes flickered open and tensed when she realised how close Mrs Weasley was.

"Hey Kid," Her eyes smiled sadly at how timid Harry seemed, "it's good to see you; you had us all pretty worried."

"Mrs Weasley..." Harry returned her smile, he hesitated for a few moments before he shuffled out of Draco's arms, off the bed, to his knees next to Molly and wrapped her arms around her, head tucked under her chin.

Molly didn't hesitate to wrap her arms around the small teen before Harry started to sob quietly. "Oh Harry, it's going to be okay. We will keep you safe, I am sorry we weren't able to before."

They just sat for nearly ten minutes with Harry crying quietly and Molly giving any comfort she could manage, Draco sitting on the bed watching helplessly. Molly felt Harry become still and quiet in her arms, she managed to gently pick her up and lay her carefully next to Draco without waking her.

"Thanks, she really needs you at the moment, needs a parent to take care of her. Having me and her friends just isn't enough." Draco told her.

"She isn't the only one who needs to be looked after; Draco you are eighteen years old and you have been forced into becoming a father to a child that is likely to be hunted by a madman. You can pretend to be all strong for Harry's sake but who is looking after you." Molly stared into the blond teen's eyes, which were already showing hints of tears. "Let me be there for you too, okay."

She reached over and wiped a tear from Draco's cheek. "Now you will get some sleep too, I am going to go and have a word with Hermione and my youngest son about leaving you out of order business, the two of you have enough to be worrying about already."

Draco frowned, "Harry won't like that you know."

"Yes, I know, I am guessing you won't like it much either, but you are BOTH going to let me take care of things around here for a while." Mrs Weasley told him with a small smile before she closed the door to their room behind her.

"Crap, I had so forgotten how difficult mothers can be." Draco lay down with a sigh, gave Harry a small kiss on the back of her head, and closed his eyes in hope of finding sleep.

-#-

The next few days passed slowly and relatively quietly; Harry had initially thrown a fit that Mrs Weasley was keeping him out of the order business but she soon realised that the witch, who was the closest thing she had to a mother, was not going to give in.

Harry was stood just outside the front door of Andromeda's home watching the darkly clad figures in the distance, just beyond the wards hiding the house from view. It seemed that Voldemort had finally figured out that this was a likely location for where they were hiding out. Harry pulled the blanket she had over her shoulders tighter round herself to keep the sharp cold of January at bay.

"What are you doing out here it's freezing." Draco wrapped his arms around his small girlfriend and followed her eye line to see what she was looking at. "Merlin's beard Harry! Get back in the house now, those are Death Eaters!" Draco's voice was filled with panic and he had moved in front of Harry, trying to move her back towards the door.

"Draco… Draco… DRACO STOP!" finally managing to get the blond's attention, she attempted to calm him. "They can't see us, stop panicking; I have been watching them for about half an hour already. The protections are working, they seem to know where the house should be, but can't find it."

Still holding tightly onto Harry's arm Draco watched as a pair of Death eaters walked the length of the distant boarders of the property and wards, before mumbling to each other and heading back around again.

"Okay fine, they can't see us, but please, Harry, Love, can you come back inside? If they do ever manage to get through those wards, then I don't want the first thing they see to be you."

Harry furrowed her brow in mild annoyance but with a sigh, let Draco lead her back into the house.

"Dinner will be ready in about half an hour boys, could you…. Are you okay?" Mrs Weasley noticed the frowns that were on both of their faces.

"Draco made me come back inside; I was enjoying the fresh air." Harry sulked.

"I made you come back inside because there are Death Eaters patrolling the boundaries." Draco almost growled at the pouting teen.

"WHAT?" Mrs Weasley yelped as she dropped the potato she was peeling.

"Don't worry the wards are working, they can't even tell that there is a house here." Harry was far too calm for either of the others liking.

"I am going to go let the others know, find out if the other properties have lurking Death Eaters too." Mrs Weasley told them, handing over the peeler to Harry. "Harry finish peeling the potatoes, would you dear?"

Harry nodded as he watched the older witch disappear into the other room, heard the whoosh of the floo a few moments later.

-#-

Harry had finished teaching Draco how to boil potatoes by the time Molly Weasley had returned; she confirmed that there had been a few Death Eaters seen around The Burrow and that George thought he had seen someone who might have been a Death Eater lurking outside of Grimmauld place. They couldn't decide whether this was comforting, in that Voldemort didn't know for sure where they were, or worrying, in that he had been able to send his minions fairly accurately to three different Order houses.

As the wards and protective enchantments seemed to all be holding they had agreed there was nothing to be done about it; that at the moment it was still best that Harry and Draco remained focused on Harry's ever improving health and on learning everything they would need to know when in a few months time they would hold their son for the first time.

They decided to go to bed early as Harry was tired but Draco's mind however hadn't stopped churning since that moment he realised that Harry was standing watching Death Eaters out the front of the house and was now very much keeping him awake.

"Harry?" He whispered to the small girl, whose back was pressed against his chest; her small form almost completely hidden beneath the large warm covers.

"Hmm," she mumbled, half asleep.

"Would you think I was totally crazy if I suggested we get married?" Draco asked as casually, as if he was asking about what Harry wanted for dinner tomorrow.

"Hmmm," she mumbled again. "WAIT WHAT?" Harry rolled over to stare wide-eyed at the blond as the words sank in. "Married? Why...? I mean why now?"

"Yeah, married and for a few reasons actually," He leant up on his elbow to look down into bright green eyes, "partly because today scared me; the idea that something could happen to one of us and we wouldn't be married, that we wouldn't be family, just seems wrong." Draco took a deep breath and continued staring into Harry's eyes, begging her silently to understand as he attempted to explain.

"Everything we went through, it broke me, more than I would like anyone to think but you make it possible for me to wake up each day and carry on and honestly I think it must be at least similar for you. I know you want to become a guy again, when you can, and it scares me that I could lose you; I want you to be committed to me, as selfish as I know that must sound." Draco took a quick breath and ploughed on. "Not to mention once you are male again it will be much more difficult for us to get married, the full bonding ceremonies are not permitted to be performed on same sex couples and I really do want to be yours forever. But most importantly of all, I love you, I will always love you and there seems no point in waiting to declare that to the rest of the world."

"Okay"

Draco blinked in confusion, had Harry just agreed? "Okay?" he asked for clarification just in case he had been hearing things.

"Yes, okay, I will marry you."

The blond didn't hesitate for another second before pressing his lips hard against Harry's, his hand automatically moving in gentle circles over her pregnant belly. Tongue battled and Harry didn't take long to rid Draco of the pyjama top he was wearing.

***Edited for explicit content***

Harry gave Draco's shoulder a gentle push and quickly as she could, given their child inside her, managed to sit over his waist, a leg either side of him

"Eek" Draco was sure he had never made that noise before but he hadn't expected Harry to suddenly be so dominant. "Harry, what are you doing?"

"Well I was planning on celebrating my engagement with my new fiancée, is that okay with you, dear?" Harry was smirking, a real genuine.

***Edited for explicit content***

-#-

"Hermione?" Pansy called when she knocked on the former Gryffindor girls office door.

She had managed to get away from the group of Death Eaters she was supposed to be with and had come to the Order to see if they knew anything about what was going down. The last week or so they had been ordered to search several apparently random locations, which of course Pansy knew full well were Order hideouts. It seemed strange that given how uninterested Voldemort had been in any Order activities as of late.

"Come in." Hermione's voice called back a few moments later. "Pansy, hi, everything okay?"

"Yeah, mostly; as much as it ever is. I wanted to ask you though… is something going on, some of our orders have seemed different this last week or so, like he is looking for something, something which seems to be in an Order safe house." Pansy was leaning against the doorway as she spoke and watching Hermione carefully.

"Well, okay, I was really hoping you would stop by, there is something you need to know." Hermione finally looked up from the pile of paperwork and got out of her chair.

"Harry and Draco are alive." Hermione told her after a few moments.

"I KNEW IT!" Pansy exclaimed excitedly, "Wait, that's what he is looking for?" An understanding finally settling over the Slytherin, as she moved towards the other girl.

Hermione nodded before trying to explain. "They are, well, kind of together, it is complicated."

"Complicated? Together?" Pansy was frowning in slight confusion, "They were in the same place?"

Hermione nodded again, "Yes, but that's not….."

Pansy's eyes were really wide now, "Oh! You mean _together_. Well I can't say I am completely surprised by that, but I assumed that if the pair of them didn't manage to figure it out during our school years they just might never manage it."

Hermione was now the one looking shocked. She shook her head to clear her mind, because she knew she needed to finish explaining before Pansy insisted on being taken to Draco. "There's something else you need to know, well a couple of something's actually."

Pansy raised an eyebrow at this and waited patiently for the other girl to get to the point. She hoped this wasn't going to take too long, she was really quite excited about the prospect of getting to see her old friend again.

"Well there isn't an easy way to explain this without it taking a long time so… essentially Harry is a girl at the moment and about seven months pregnant with Draco's child." Hermione spoke quickly, it was still too weird for her to talk about normally just yet.

"Oh." Pansy was staring, "Well that, I have to admit, I did NOT see coming."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Hermione agreed, running a hand over her face to try and clear some of the tiredness she was feeling.

"Can we go see Draco, I really need to see he is okay with my own two eyes, besides who am I to pass up and opportunity to see a pregnant Harry Potter and make fun of him for letting Draco have sex with him." Pansy chuckled.

"NO!" Hermione glared at the other girl, "Yes I will take you to see Draco and Harry, but they have been through hell, let's just say that neither of them were exactly consensual in the conception of that child, just… just be careful what you say, okay."

"Oh wow, yeah, okay, I get it, I won't say anything." Pansy looked solemn and Hermione had no trouble genuinely believing she would not say anything that would upset either Harry or Draco.

-#-

***Edited for explicit content***

"Holy mother of…" Hermione almost squealed at the sight of what Harry and Draco were doing when she opened the door to their room. "Sorry, Pansy is here, she wants to see you both." She said in a hurry, quickly covering her eyes and backing out of the room, closing the door behind her.

***Edited for explicit content***

"Guess we should go say hi to Pansy and perhaps apologise to Hermione." Harry suggested once she was able to speak again.

Draco laughed, "Yes to the going to say hi to Pansy, no to the apologising; we didn't do anything wrong Harry." Draco leant over and kissed Harry on the tip of her nose, making her giggle. "Come on, let's not keep them waiting."

-#-

"Well I could have quite happily lived my whole life without seeing that," Hermione told Pansy as she came back downstairs to the kitchen, "they will be down in a couple of minutes. Tea?"

"Erm, no thanks. I take it they were somewhat busy." Pansy chucked at the slightly traumatised expression on Hermione's face, "You Gryffindors are such prudes."

"We are not." Hermione pouted as she took a seat on the chair at the kitchen table, opposite the former Slytherin girl.

"You so are, if your blush is anything to go by."

"Pansy!" Draco was stood in the doorway in a black flannel bathrobe grinning at the sight of his friend.

"Draco, move into the kitchen please; someone is going to have hell to pay if I can't have a cup of tea right now." Harry commanded, her small hands on the blondes back pushing him forward enough that she was able to get passed.

Draco and Hermione chuckled at Harry but Pansy was staring, wide eyed and open mouthed.

"Wow, erm… you're so tiny, really a girl and well VERY pregnant." She managed to exclaim quietly after a few seconds, still not able to look away from the small girl who was busying herself with heating water for tea.

"Hermione didn't tell you?" Draco enquired with a small frown.

"No, she did, it's just one thing to know and quite another to actually see."

Harry either had completely missed the discussion they were having about him or had decided the creation of hot beverages was a higher priority; Draco smirked to himself when he concluded it was probably the latter.

"You do make a very pretty girl though, Harry, I guess if I was going to lose Draco to anyone it would be to a female Harry Potter." Pansy gave Draco her best impression of his own trademark smirk.

"Erm, thanks." Harry managed a small smile as he acknowledged Pansy for the first time; coming back over, with his newly made cup of tea, to lean against Draco who still was only just inside the doorway and didn't seem to even notice when he started running his fingers through the ends of her hair.

"How the hell were the two of you having sex when Harry is so short and heavily pregnant because that is bringing a few very graphic images to mind, I don't mind saying;" This made Harry splutter over the sip of tea he had just taken, "or should I just Hermione for details?" Pansy was grinning widely at the flush that had covered both Harry and Hermione's faces, whilst Draco wasn't able to keep from laughing.

"See, I told you Gryffindors were prudes," Pansy declared proudly making Draco just laugh harder. "I missed you Draco, no one else laughs at my jokes."

"Yeah, I missed you too but don't think that doesn't mean that I'm not mad at your for putting yourself in danger by going back to the death eaters." The blond was frowning now and Pansy at least had the sense to look guilty.

"Come on, let's go sit comfortably, talk about happier things for a while." Hermione said, getting to her feet and gently encouraging Harry and Draco to lead the way to the other room.

"Happier things?" Pansy asked getting to her feet and following the other three as they headed to the front room. "I wasn't aware that there were many happy things left to talk about."

Harry climbed onto the sofa and curled up against Draco, both of them automatically placing hands over the pregnancy bump and indicating that Pansy should take a seat next to Hermione on the sofa opposite them.

"How about you being the Best Man, well Woman, at our wedding?" Draco suggested, as Harry chuckled lightly.

"What?" Hermione and Pansy exclaimed at the same time.

This turned Harry's chuckle into an all out laugh. "I don't think they were expecting that."

"Well that was pretty stupid of them then, I thought it was more or less inevitable; like you would ever be able to resist me." Draco was looking more than just a little bit smug.

"Arse." Harry mumbled and gave her fiancée a playful shove, but there was an undertone of such affection that Pansy accidentally made a noise that sounded a lot like 'aww'; though she would later adamantly deny this.

"You are really going to get married?" Pansy asked.

"When did you decide this?" Hermione was happy for them but couldn't help but feel nervous about how quickly they had decided to do it.

"Only a few hours ago, we were erm… celebrating when we were so rudely interrupted."

Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco.

"Well then yes, I would be honoured; assuming I can get away without raising to many questions, which I am sure that I can." Pansy was grinning from ear to ear, she didn't care how girly it might seem but she really did love weddings.

"Ron is going to be pissed though, will you tell him Hermione?" Harry did her most pleading, puppy dog eyed look at her best friend.

"No you don't, that might work on Draco but you will not make me do your dirty work." Hermione shook her head at her friend and had to hold back a laugh when the pregnant teen started to pout.

"I know you are going to think this is crazy but do you mind if I talk to him, Harry?" Draco looked uncharacteristically nervous. "I just want a chance to explain to him. I don't want him to just come to terms with us getting married; I want him to be happy for you. He is your best friend, you deserve that much." Draco explained.

"Well you are right about one thing; I do think that is crazy." Harry looked like he was stuck between flattered and just confused. "How are you planning to get him to even listen to you?"

"Well I was hoping Hermione would be there too, I mean I will do the talking, but just to get him to listen in the first place." The blond gave a half pleading half shy smile in her direction.

"Well we can try." Hermione shrugged, unconvinced that she had as much control over the red head as the others seemed to think she did.

"You really want to be the one to tell him?" Harry asked Draco with a raised eyebrow, still half thinking that he surely must have been joking.

"Yeah, I am sure; I think I owe it to all of us to try to explain why I can't ever live without you now." Draco stated, placing a small kiss on the top of Harry's head.

As Harry's head was still tucked under his chin, Draco missed the smile that was stuck on her face at his words; Hermione and Pansy, however, didn't.

"Okay, I will do what I can to get him to hear you out Draco." Hermione agreed a few minutes later, wanting to see that happy expression on her friends face more often.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to review and give me your thoughts, it would mean the world to me.**


	5. Part 5

**AN: This is part 5 of what is going to be a 6 part fem!Harry story, it is all written already so I will be updating this on a weekly basis. This is a much darker story that most of my usual writing, please do pay attention to the warnings given and do not read if you think you will be affected by any of the subject matter.**

**Due to the restrictions on this site this chapter has been edited to remove explicit material, this may make following the story more difficult. For the full unedited version please check out the story at Adultfanfiction, where it can be found under the same name, this can be found via the link in my profile.**

**WARNINGS: This story will contain some very adult themes, including non-consensual sexual activity and abuse. This story also contains pregnancy, gender changing potions and both heterosexual and homosexual relationships. ****major and minor character death (I have been advised to add a major character death warning, these are minor characters in the canon, but more major for this story; but are not Harry or Draco)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_Yeah, I am sure; I think I owe it to all of us to try to explain why I can't ever live without you now." Draco stated, placing a small kiss on the top of Harry's head. _

_As Harry's head was still tucked under his chin, Draco missed the smile that was stuck on her face at his words; Hermione and Pansy, however, didn't._

"_Okay, I will do what I can to get him to hear you out Draco." Hermione agreed a few minutes later, wanting to see that happy expression on her friends face more often. _

-#-

"Hermione, you are always nagging me to get this paper work sorted and I am finally doing it, what could possibly be so important?" Ron moaned as his girlfriend dragged him from his office by his hand.

"Draco wants to talk to you about something, something important." She told him.

"Draco wants to talk to _me_?" Ron frowned, "What did he do? Am I going to want to kill him?"

"Just promise me you will hear him out." Hermione gave him a pointed look as she took a handful of floo powder.

"Yeah, yeah, I promise." Ron rolled his eyes and stepped into the fireplace alongside her.

"Ron, Hermione." Draco greeted them.

"Draco." Ron answered slowly, "I am assuming by the fact that we have an escort in the form of Hermione, I am not going to like what you have to talk to me about."

Draco shrugged. "Maybe not, but if you hear me out... then I think we will be okay."

"Okay." Ron narrowed his eyes suspiciously at the blond, but took a seat opposite him none the less.

"Well, you KNOW how much Harry means to me, but it is slightly more complicated than that..." Draco started to explain.

"If you even think about suggesting you leave Harry and your child you won't even make it out of this room alive." Ron threatened, Hermione's hand on his shoulder trying to keep him in his seat.

"What... No, quite the opposite. I don't want to ever leave them; which is why I asked Harry to marry me." Draco told him quickly.

That was apparently enough to shock Ron calm, "She said yes, didn't she?" he asked.

"She did." Draco confirmed. "You're not mad about this?"

"Surprisingly, no." Ron looked as puzzled by this as Draco, Hermione was just smiling. "I guess I figured after everything the pair of you went through together, neither of you would really ever be okay with anyone else." Ron sighed slightly, leaning back on the sofa. "Suppose this was inevitable, though a bit sooner than I would have expected."

Draco and Hermione were staring at him as if they had never seen him before.

"Ron, that was... insightful." Hermione praised.

"That was kind of what I was trying to explain," Draco told him, "apparently I didn't need to. As for it being kind of quick, it will be a lot easier while Harry is still female than if we waited until she took the potion to revert her back to a guy and we are at war, I hate the idea that something could happen to one of us and the world would never know just how much I love her."

Ron nodded. "That makes sense."

"That makes sense?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "Honestly Ron, it sounds a lot like you are okay with this."

"I am." Ron said certainly, "If you can make Harry smile again, then I am would even go so far as to say I approve."

"That is a deal I can live with; she really does have a great smile." Draco had to consciously make an effort not to go all doe eyed at the thought.

"Well, now that you two aren't going to kill each other, I am going to go help Harry plan a wedding." Hermione told them, leaving the two boys sitting facing each other in a rather awkward silence.

-#-

Neither Harry nor Draco wanted to wait and given they were getting married quickly anyway they decided they wanted it to happen before their son's birth. So it was only just over three weeks later that Harry stood opposite Draco.

Draco was wearing robes of such a dark shade of blue, Harry was still refusing to admit they weren't black and Harry was wearing emerald green robes which Molly and Andromeda had made for her specially, her now extremely large belly making her look even smaller.

Both were wearing matching grins and the small gathering of Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Mrs Weasley and Andromeda all knew this was a marriage that would last. Professor McGonagall presided over the ceremony and they kept it short and sweet.

Their hands were bound together and vows of love, fidelity, honesty, respect and family were spoken; the bonding magic humming around them, marking them as joined for life and when Draco Malfoy kissed Harry Malfoy for the first time the small room was filled with applause and happy cheers.

They ate a meal together, laughing and talking. It was nothing fancy or grand but it was without pretentiousness; at the end of the day Harry and Draco were married, with friends around them, and that was all they cared about.

It was getting late as Pansy watched Harry stand on tip toes trying to kiss Draco who was deliberately always an inch or so too far away; the pair of them laughing at their game, eyes only for each other. Their special day and they had had to keep it so secret; it wasn't fair. She wanted Draco and his new family to live freely.

Sighing to herself she knew what she had to do, her role to play in all of this. She could only conclude that she had spent too much time around Gryffindors lately because it would most definitely not be a Slytherin move. This she could give to them, a chance for them to win this war.

Draco smiled and waved at her as he led his now very tired looking wife into the house. She was glad, tonight meant he would be too busy to see her unshed tears and no-one stopped her or even noticed as she left. This would be her wedding gift to them; a chance.

-#-

"My lord." Pansy was standing near the doorway she knew the dark lord would be walking through. She bowed deeply giving him a clear view into the cleavage that her corset created. She felt repulsed but she had promised Draco in her letter, there was only one way she was going to get close enough to pull it off.

"Follow." He hissed at her, as she was sure he would; frequently he would take any young pretty thing he saw back to his rooms for the night, male or female didn't seem to matter. All those who would ever catch his eye had quickly learned to stay out of sight when possible, particularly in the evenings.

Pansy was one of those who had learnt the hard way and that evening, when she had still been only 16 years old and relatively innocent, was one of the main reasons that Draco had made her promise to get away from Voldemort and his Death Eaters. She couldn't help the shudder or the acid in her stomach and throat as she tried desperately not to vomit at the memories of the last time she had followed.

She glanced over her shoulder at the large snake that was moving side to side as though ready to prevent her escape; perhaps others had tried, she had not heard stories to indicate so but if they did not survive such attempts it made sense that she wouldn't have.

His rooms were much the same as the rest of the mansion, large and dark; clearly once this was a grand master bedroom but didn't look like it had been updated any time in the last hundred and fifty years. She supposed she was glad it was not the same mansion where her fate had fallen upon her last, the anxieties of what she was about to do were enough without anything triggering unwanted memories.

Nagini curled up on a blood red chaise longue which made her greenish hue stand out in sharp relief. Pansy jumped as Voldemort ran a hand, over the exposed part of her breasts, from over her shoulder. He was tall, she had forgotten quite how tall, but now that he was towering over her whilst standing so close behind her that she could hear his breathing, she felt very small.

She took a deep breath, she had to let this happen; there would be no way she would be able to get close enough to Nagini with any kind of weapon whilst he was awake. She tried to stead herself but almost stumbled with a gasp when he spun her around to face him and slashed the front of her corset open with a silent spell, ripping it away from her body as soon as it fell loose.

She focused on a tapestry which showed a grand landscape, which was hanging on the wall near the bed, wanting to look anywhere but at the monster who was exposing her to the elements. Her mind drifted to Draco, to what he and Harry went through at the hands of this mad man. She was not the self-sacrificing sort, she was a Slytherin to her core after all, but she loved Draco; loved him enough to want to end this for him, for him and that child of his, even for Harry who she knew was always going to be the love of the blond's life.

She hoped he would forgive her for not doing as she was told, for not staying away, though she was sure she would never know; this was not a night she thought she would survive, she would of course try to but she had no illusions about the odds.

A yelp escaped her throat as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her against his lips, her eyes and mouth were pinched shut. Dragging her by the grip he had on her hair he practically threw her onto the bed, her breasts aching with the sudden movement and feeling painfully vulnerable, now she was aware that he had rid of her of all clothing.

***Edited for explicit content***

She shed a few small tears that this might be the last time that anyone would touch her, loosing herself in the memories of when her and Draco had explored each other as young teenagers, in the almost innocence of their actions.

Apparently the monster was done with her because she became aware that the weight of him on top of her lifted and she rolled onto her side watching Nagini curled up on the seat at the side of the room which, thankfully, seemed to have dosed off.

The heavy curtains fell out of their holders that had kept them parted and Pansy realised that she had been able to see only due to the moonlight that had been coming through the window. Now in the heavy darkness she could barely make out the silhouettes of either the man breathing heavily next to her or the snake.

It felt like an eternity lying there, on top of the covers, not daring to move, waiting for the mad man to fall asleep. She was so cold and shivering uncontrollably, when she was sure the breathing next to her meant that he was fully unconscious she slid off the bed and scrabbled around on the floor till she found a robe and pulled it on, easing some of the harshness of the cold air in the room.

Still on her knees she scrabbled some more till a hand landed on her corset and she almost sighed in relief. She slid the small blade out of the space between the boning where it was hidden.

She was tempted, oh so tempted to slit the bastard man's throat, but she knew well enough from talking with Hermione that it would do no good if she didn't kill the snake; so she crawled till she was close enough to be able to see the snakes head and not hesitating she pushed the blade against its neck and added pressure, sliding though the flesh as both the creature and the monster on the bed howled with pain.

The snake was dead, she had done it. These were the only thoughts that she had time to process before a deafening furious hiss filled the room followed by a blinding green light. Voldemort's rage seemed to explode from him.

***Edited for explicit content***

That small feeble girl was now so completely absent of all signs of life.

He would not spare her another moment and summoned a house elf to remove her immediately, he had no choice but to get the boy by any means now, it was the only option left to him; else defeat was inevitable.

-#-

Draco awoke with a small smile on his face, memories of the perfect day they had had in the forefront of his mind. He checked that his beautiful, young, pregnant wife was still sleeping peacefully before getting up to relieve himself.

He went to stand by the window to look out at the beautiful spring morning, smiling as Harry mumbled something unintelligible in her sleep. As he went to go back to looking at their beautiful view he spotted a cream coloured envelope on the dresser.

It was nice paper was the first thing he noticed; the next was Pansy's tiny but elegant scrawl on the front '_Draco_' which made him raise an eyebrow in confusion. Why would she have left him a letter? She had expressed her happiness plenty the day before and he couldn't think why else she would have left him a letter; it made him a bit nervous.

Turning it over and sliding a finger under the wax seal of the Parkinson family, it easily popped open. He took out the single piece of paper inside, which was folded in half and unfolded it.

'_Dearest Draco,_

_I hope you know how sincerely I mean my joy at your happiness and that I was honoured to be standing with you on such a joyous occasion. Treat Harry well and let her treat you as well as I know she wants to. She loves you, as I have always loved you, as I always will love you and so I beg you to trust in that love you share, let it be as great as it should be; I am glad that if it couldn't be me that it is her._

_I am sorry I will never meet that son of yours, I am sure he will be every bit as beautiful as his parents and every bit as loved. I am sorry I will not be able to see you, Harry and the order finish this war and free us all. I am sorry I was not able to do as you told me and stay safe._

_Know what I am choosing to do, I do for love; my love for you. It was always for you, Draco. I will let Him take me again, one last time and as he sleeps I will kill the snake in the knowledge that when he comes for your boy, you will be able to slay the beast and protect your family._

_Name something for me; don't let me be forgotten, least of all by you. Do not try to stop me or to save me, it is already done by the time you read this, if I am not back with you explaining then I have been reunited with all the family that was stolen from me._

_Love, forever and always_

_Your Pansy.'_

Tears were flowing in streams by the time he was done reading, his breaths were deep and laboured. It was a few seconds filled with heavy silence before Draco let out a pained scream.

Harry jerked awake suddenly at the sound and at the sight of her husband in such distress, she got out of bed as quickly as possible, hand on her belly to support their child who was almost at full term. She fell to her knees pulled Draco against her side.

"Talk to me, Love, what could make you this upset." Harry asked softly but Draco was still sobbing uncontrollably.

Seeing the note held gently between the blond elegant fingers, Harry took it and began to read; as he began to process the words an ache filled his heart, grief for her new husbands terrible loss, love for the sacrifice that Pansy was making for them all and he realised, grief for a friend she had barely had time to get to know.

-#-

The emotions were tense over the next week, as everyone was in awe of what Pansy had done and mourned her death. Draco was incredibly moved by how devastated the Gryffindor trio all were, he supposed Hermione and Ron had gotten to know her well during her time spying and Harry told him that he felt that he had lost a friend just when he found her.

This sombre mood was somewhat lifted by the fact that she had given them the most amazing gift, a chance to end it all, if they could kill him now it would be over, or close to it. Everyone seemed quiet, contemplative; that was until the day that the baby Harry was carrying decided he wanted out.

"How the hell does this hurt so freaking much." Harry asked with tears rolling down her face, a death grip on Draco's hand.

She was crouching next to their bed, rocking herself slightly as Draco rubbed circles onto her lower back in hopes of easing the pain even slightly.

"You are doing so well, Harry." Molly told her for the fourth time that hour.

She had already been going for about four hours and still had a fair way to go; Molly was on hand to help deliver the baby because they couldn't risk letting someone unknown into the house, nor taking Harry elsewhere.

"Please, Draco, please make it stop." Harry begged.

"Harry, Love, I would if I could." Draco placed a small kiss on Harry's shoulder as his wife moaned with the pain of another contraction.

It was another three hours of effort and pain before a very tired Harry finally managed to give birth to a baby boy. Harry leaned against Draco as their small son was laid in her arms and she wept with a combination of exhaustion and joy.

"You did great, Harry." Molly told her with a kiss to the forehead. "I am very proud of you and he is beautiful."

"He looks like you, Draco." Harry told him with a soft smile.

"Lucky boy." Draco chuckled, gently moving Harry into arms his so he could get a better look at their new born son.

"I would like to name him Orion." Harry told her husband. "It was Sirius' middle name and it a constellation name like yours."

"Orion..." Draco thought, "I like Orion, but his middle name is Parker, in memory of Pansy Parkinson, who died for him."

"Orion Parker Malfoy." Harry tested out the name, "Hi Orion Parker Malfoy, my beautiful baby boy."

-#-

Harry was enjoying the quiet; she really did love her son and love being a mother but Orion was five months old and she had barely had a moment to herself since his birth. Draco however was currently being a doting father and so Harry was curled up on their bed reading Tales of Beedle the Bard, which she felt that she ought to be familiar with before she started having to read it to Orion.

The room's dim light was disturbed when Harry caught side of a silvery glow at the edge of her vision; looking up from her book she found herself face to face with a silvery otter.

"Come down to the potions lab," it spoke with Hermione's voice, "I think I might have finally have found the solution."

Harry grinned; maybe she wouldn't be stuck as a woman for as long as she thought, she had managed to almost come to terms with the idea of being this way for at least another year or so, following Hermione and Draco's explanations about how complicated it would be to figure out the exact counter potion to the one Voldemort had used.

She practically jumped up from her seat throwing the book down on a nearby table and made her way down to the lab; she hadn't been down there at all, because of the risks to her pregnancy with Orion before and because she didn't want to watch her friend struggling to find the solution she so desperately wanted since then.

Harry knocked on the door and heard Hermione call for her to come in.

"Harry." Hermione was grinning from ear to ear as she dropped what looked like a very finely chopped plant into one of the cauldrons. "I think I have it, I am just making up another batch, to make sure I have it exactly right, then I want to do some tests with it on your blood and…"

She stopped, Harry had turned slightly green and had the back of one of the hands over her mouth, the other on her stomach. "Are you okay Harry?"

Harry tried to shake her head to indicate not, whilst backing out of the room, but felt her legs start to shake under her; it was lucky that Hermione came over to her as quick as soon as she saw Harry didn't look well because she only just managed to catch Harry before she hit the floor.

Helping her out into the hall and shutting the door behind them Hermione sat her friend against the wall, "What happened?" she asked.

"Not sure, what the hell was that smell, it was… I can't even describe…" Harry still looked really quite unwell and Hermione automatically started casting a few basic diagnostic spells.

"Oh." She looked nervously at Harry and as Hermione explained what the spells had told her, Harry just stared at her in shock.

It was almost five minutes before Harry's shock seemed to fade enough to turn to annoyance; "I am going to kill him." she declared as she got to her feet and made her way upstairs, stamping loudly on each step.

Hermione stared after her friend for a few moments before getting up to follow at a more sedate pace, hoping Draco was at least still mostly in one piece by the time she got there.

-#-

"You!" Harry stormed into the living room with a look of fury on her face, fingers pointed in accusation at Draco.

Draco was at a complete loss as to what he had done but wasn't really concerned till Harry took Orion from his arms and passed him to Ron who was sitting on one of the sofas.

"Harry, I don't know what I did but I am sure I didn't mean to." Draco pleased, routed the spot, as his wife turned back to face him.

She didn't speak but marched back over to her now very apprehensive looking husband and hit him on the arm, it wasn't really very hard but Draco was sure there would at least be a bruise.

"You…" She hit him again between each word, "… complete…. Arse…"

Draco managed to grab her wrists before she could hit him again. "Hey, how about you start by telling me what I have done?"

Harry continued to try to hit out as Ron looked on with a mixture of concern, amusement and suspicion about what the former Slytherin had done. After a few more seconds Harry almost collapsed against Draco with quiet sobs.

"Ron, why don't we give them a minute." Hermione had followed Harry into the room and when it seemed he was about to protest she gave him a look that made it clear that it was not a suggestion.

Once he was sure they were alone Draco sat the still sobbing Harry on the sofa, sat next to her and pulled her such that her head was resting on his chest.

"You ready to tell me what this is all about?"

"Hermione thinks she has figured out how to turn me back." Harry mumbled.

Confused, Draco decided he must be missing something, "Isn't that a good thing? No one is going to make you take the potion if you don't want to, and you know I am not going anywhere no matter what you choose."

"It would be a good thing, IF I could actually use it." Harry just sounded more sad than angry now, which actually worried Draco even more.

"Why…?"

"Hermione called me down to the lab," Harry interrupted before Draco would even ask, "she wanted to show me the potion but as soon as I went it the smell made me sick."

Draco still wasn't following but decided to wait out his young wife's story now that she was talking rather than crying or hitting.

"I nearly passed out, so Hermione sat, me down and did a couple of diagnostic spells to make sure that I was okay."

"You are okay, right?" Draco asked his stomach doing nervous flips, he didn't know what he would do if there was something seriously wrong with his Harry. He gently put a hand on her chin and tilted her head up to look her in the eye.

"Yeah… sort of, it's… erm… well…"

"Seriously, just tell me Harry, you have me really worried, it can't possibly be as bad as half the things going through my head right now, Love." Draco put a hand on her cheek to stop her when she started to look away. "Harry." He said sternly.

"I'm nearly a month pregnant… again."

Whatever Draco had been thinking Harry was about to say, that was not even on the list.

"Erm… what!? Are you sure?" He asked, to which the brunette just nodded.

"But Orion's only five months old… we are going to have another child when he is only just one." Draco blinked several times to try and clear his thoughts, which were racing.

It took a couple of minutes but Draco eventually remembered how to speak again. "Oh Harry, I am so sorry, Love." He wrapped himself around his young wife. "This is too much, I mean we are still only eighteen, we already have one child to care for, not to mention we are at war and being hunted."

Harry sobbed quietly against Draco, "You want me to not have this baby?" she whispered.

"WHAT?" Draco pulled back to be able to look Harry in the eye again, "I know the circumstances are not what we would have hoped for but I will ALWAYS want EVERY child you can give me. You do WANT this child… right?" Draco suddenly felt less sure about his declaration, he would never want to push Harry into having a child she didn't want.

Harry gave him a timid and relieved smile, "Yes. I am still mad at you for this though, can you please stop knocking me up now?"

Draco wasn't able to hold back his laugh at this, "It takes two to tango, sweetheart."

His remark earned him a hand to the back of his head; he was always going to be covered in bruises if Harry kept this up.

"I am sorry you have to wait to use Hermione's potion though." Draco hesitated for a moment, before adding, "It will be great for Orion to have a brother or sister though, right?"

"Yeah, it will." Harry reached up to kiss her husband, "I love you… I hate you a little bit at the moment, but I will always love you."

* * *

**Please do take a moment to review and give me your thoughts, it would mean the world to me.**


	6. Part 6

**AN: This is the 6th and final part of this story and I hope you have all enjoyed reading it. **

**I have had a couple of ideas for missing scenes that I might write at some point (such as what happened to Lucius, the story from Narcissa's perspective etc. If you do have ideas for scenes you would like to see, leave me a review and let me know and I will consider it). It will be at least a few weeks before I can even start writing them though.**

**This is a much darker story that most of my usual writing, please do pay attention to the warnings given and do not read if you think you will be affected by any of the subject matter.**

**WARNINGS: This story will contain some very adult themes, including non-consensual sexual activity and abuse. This story also contains pregnancy, gender changing potions and both heterosexual and homosexual relationships. ****major and minor character death (I have been advised to add a major character death warning, these are minor characters in the canon, but more major for this story; but are not Harry or Draco)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_Previously:_

"_I am sorry you have to wait to use Hermione's potion though." Draco hesitated for a moment, before adding, "It will be great for Orion to have a brother or sister though, right?"_

"_Yeah, it will." Harry reached up to kiss her husband, "I love you… I hate you a little bit at the moment, but I will always love you." _

-#-

"Morning you." Draco greeted as he entered the kitchen with nine month old Orion on his hip, smiling at the sight of Harry scoffing down a very large breakfast.

"Morning." Harry managed between mouthfuls, swallowing the last of the eggs he was eating he held out his arms to take their son, who Draco handed over.

"How are you feeling?" Draco asked as he started cutting bread to make toast.

"Well I tell you what; this pregnancy thing is a lot easier when you have access to all the food you want and a comfortable bed." Harry told him honestly, with a small smile.

"Well I am glad, you want anything else to eat while I am up?"

"No I am good, I am just going to see if can get this young man to take some milk." Harry suggested as he sat Orion on his hip and picked up his plate to take it to the sink. He gave Draco a kiss before he went to sit and attempted to breastfeed their son; something he was sure he was never going to get used to.

Their days were easy like this and they were quickly becoming competent and confident parents. Hermione and Ron would visit often and Molly and Andromeda were there most days but both boys were now starting to feel trapped and isolated again; they were still not telling most people that they were alive and well as a safety precaution.

-#-

Andromeda loved having Harry and Draco around and if possible she loved having Orion around even more; he was a surprisingly calm baby and she adored him. He did look so much like Draco, though already his hair was darkening and they were all sure that he was going to have black hair like his mother. She still couldn't believe that in just four months time Orion would have a sibling, but Harry's pregnancy was starting to show.

She had even brought Teddy back to live with her at the house, but with Orion crying at odd hours, just like babies do, she had moved him back to one of the other houses and had moved there with him; visiting the young Malfoy family during the day.

Today however she needed a break, she felt herself too old to be dealing with teenage parents and babies all day every day. She understood how trapped Harry and Draco must have felt in her home and felt slightly guilty that she was able to go out and ease her own cabin fever when they could not.

The autumn air was refreshing and Diagon Alley was quiet; it was always quiet now a days. She was just going to get a few things and then head back to head quarters; she had not told them knowing they would insist on an escort and she just really needed a bit of breathing space.

Of course, she regretted this the moment the hand came from behind her and covered her mouth. She cursed her stupidity, her carelessness and now she had gambled not only with her own life, but the lives of those she loved. 'I am so sorry' she thought to herself as a spell rendered her unconscious.

-#-

Harry was rocking a crying Orion when he heard the sound of spells being fired and what sounded like someone charging into the house. 'No, it is happening again.' Harry thought, cradling her son to her chest, hoping she could keep her own son alive as her parents had done.

"Harry! Orion!" Draco barged into the nursery and pushed his family behind him just as the door swung open.

Voldemort stepped into the room and dropped the clearly dead body of Andromeda on the floor, "She really was _most _helpful in locating you. I was going to let her live if she would just bring your bastard boy to me but her refusal left me with no choice but to come here myself."

"Our son is no bastard." Harry yelled at him.

Voldemort laughed. "Is that so? Why Harry, did you marry yourself off to a Malfoy?" Voldemort stepped over Andromeda towards them. "Now, now, Draco," Voldemort's cold voice chastised, he clearly believed he had won. "You really believe you are a match for me, that you can keep them safe."

"You won't touch them." Draco had his wand out, and Harry cursed having left hers in the bedroom.

"I just want the boy, Draco, or more specifically his soul." Voldemort cackled at the horrified looks on their faces. "You see Harry rather viciously destroyed my horcruxes and I need a new soul, a pure soul, to restore my own."

"You did all this to us, just so you can kill our son?" Harry asked, horrified at what a monster Tom Riddle had become.

"Oh no, he will live, he will just be missing his soul." Voldemort laughed his cold laugh again. "You can have him back when I have removed it, if you like."

"You stay the HELL away from my grandson, you _evil_ bastard!" Narcissa yelled as she barged in through the door where the mad-man had entered just moments before.

"MOTHER!" Draco yelled.

Voldemort cast a slashing curse on Draco's arm, making his wand fall to the floor and Draco's knees crumble in shock. Sat on the floor of their son's nursery, Harry and Draco hugged a crying Orion between them, desperately praying that some miracle would at least get him out of this alive and with his soul intact.

"Narcissa, so nice of you to join us; and what exactly do you propose you will do? Kill me?" Voldemort asked mockingly. "Your life is bound to mine, my death means yours."

"No!" Draco yelled.

"Oh yes, that's right Draco. Any of you kill me and you will be killing your mother." Voldemort cackled again.

"You think that will stop me, when you have threatened my grandson?" Narcissa laughed and Voldemort didn't have time to react before she had transformed a nearby toy into a sword and swung hard and fast; separating Voldemort's head from his shoulders.

"No! Mother." Draco yelled as he watched her fall to her knees and clutch at her chest.

Draco half crawled, half ran through the puddle of blood flowing from the mad-man's severed neck to hold his mother; Harry quickly joined him at her side.

"Why, mother, why?" Draco cried, pulling his mother into his arms.

"Because you and your son deserve a life together and this was the only way to give you that." Narcissa explained, she was clearly weak and her breathing was coming in short sharp breaths. "May I hold him."

Harry, whose face was as covered with as many tears as Draco's, gently placed the crying boy into his dying grandmother's arms.

"So beautiful." Narcissa said as she placed a kiss on Orion's head. "His name?"

"Orion Parker Malfoy." Harry told her. "And Mrs Malfoy, I promise you the child I am carrying right now, will be named for you. Our children will know that their grandmother died for them."

"You are with child, again?" Narcissa's voice was so quiet they could barely hear her.

"Yes, Harry is with child and she is my wife. I love you so much." Draco kissed his mother's forehead.

Narcissa sighed, "You have a family, I am so glad; I love you my son." She breathed deeply and then with a soft breath seemed to relax.

"Draco... " Harry sobbed. "I am so sorry, Love."

"At least she met Orion, that has to count for something, and she knew we were married, that we love each other... she... she..." Draco broke down into sobs.

It was like this that Ron and Hermione found them about twenty minutes later, sitting in a pool of Tom Riddle's blood, Draco sobbing over the body of his dead mother with Harry beside him, holding Orion.

Voldemort was gone, defeated completely and yet with the deaths of Narcissa and Andromeda everyone was in shock and suffering from terrible grief; it was as if the end had brought back memories of everyone else who had been lost along the way.

It was days before Draco spoke; he and Harry spending all their time cuddling with their son, desperately trying to smile for his sake. All they could do was let time heal their loses, remember those who sacrificed everything and hope the funerals would bring some peace.

-#-

The two Black sisters had died and were just now buried; they had given their lives in the war like so many others, sacrificed so that their families might live and their headstones told the world as much. Andromeda had refused to hand over Orion and lost her life for that choice and Narcissa had struck down Voldemort, knowing she would kill herself in the process.

Even the weather knew it was a sombre day and had filled the sky with dark grey clouds that kept rumbling slightly. A fine mist of rain was falling and two Gryffindors were glad they had thought to wrap the babies in waterproofs.

Ron was holding Teddy, who had been left alone in the world with the exception of his godfather and Hermione held Orion, his parents not trusting themselves to hold him in their grief stricken states. Draco was holding onto Harry, against his side, as if his life depended on it and Hermione privately suspected that if not his life, then his sanity did; the pair of them oblivious and uncaring to the rain soaking into their clothes.

Harry was distraught, tears covered his face; overwhelmed by the combination of pregnancy hormones, the loss of Andromeda, who had taken them in at their most broken and vulnerable moment and the grief of knowing that Narcissa died to protect Orion, who she would now never have a chance to know.

Draco, by contrast, was solemn as they stood by the graves of his mother and aunt. He was an orphan, they had never had his father's body to bury, but his name was immortalised on Narcissa's headstone.

"We should go home, Love." Draco's voice was hollow and full of pain.

Harry nodded next to him. "I'm so sorry, Draco. No-one should lose all their family this way."

Draco sighed. "Thank you, Harry. At least I still have you, Orion and Teddy. You three are my family."

Letting their thoughts wander, they left the graveyard; Ron and Hermione following close behind, holding the young couple's son and new ward.

-#-

"You completed bastard, I can't believe you did this to me twice." Harry panted out between gritted teeth; she was kneeling on all fours with Draco at her side, using a cloth to wipe her forehead, neck and back.

"I know, Harry, I am a terrible person and I am very sorry, but right now you need to focus on pushing." Draco told him in a voice so calm it was driving Harry crazy.

Harry yelled in pain and effort, she had been in labour for nearly five hours already and was now in the final stages.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing, Malfoy." Harry made a point to crush her husband's hand just a little bit harder, almost smirking at his wince.

"You know, calling me 'Malfoy' isn't nearly as effective when it is your name too, Love." Draco pointed out with a kiss to Harry's temple.

Harry simply turned a death glare in his direction and pushed hard. "Was it really this hard with Orion?" She asked weakly as she took a moment between pushing, resting her head down on the pillows for a moment.

"It was worse, Love, it took several hours longer to get to this point; I blame his big head." Draco told Harry with a smile.

"That was rhetorical, you prick!" Harry yelled as she gave a large push and the baby's head came free.

"One more big push, Harry." Molly instructed.

Throwing her an annoyed look over her shoulder, Harry yelled out as she pushed with all of her might, collapsing sideways against Draco, as the pressure eased off and the wails of their new born baby filled the room.

"Well congratulations, you two, you have a beautiful, healthy little girl." Molly told them.

Draco helped Harry to turn onto her back and Molly lay the crying baby girl on her mother's chest.

"She looks so much like Orion." Harry told her husband.

"Well she is his sister." Draco pointed out.

"Funnily enough Draco, I had noticed that part." Harry tutted, never taking her eyes off the tiny child in her arms.

"I thought having already been through this with Orion, I would feel less overwhelmed; I was wrong." Draco confessed.

"I thought having already been through this with Orion, I would feel less pain." Harry countered, "I was also wrong."

"Did you at least have fun cursing me, Love?" Draco smirked.

"Actually, I did; you are still never getting me pregnant again. I am taking that damned potion and getting my man bits back." Harry told him.

"Man bits?" Draco raised an amused eyebrow.

"Shut up." Harry ordered. "Now are we sure about a name for this young lady?"

They had already picked out names for whether it was a boy or a girl, but Harry couldn't help smile knowing his daughter would be named for the mothers they had lost.

Draco nodded, feeling honest happiness for the first time since his mother's death. He smiled warmly and greeted their daughter. "Welcome to the world, Lily-Anne Narcissa Malfoy."

-#-

"Are you sure you want to do this Harry?" Hermione asked, "You know it is really going to hurt."

Draco rolled his eyes, Hermione had been asking this question about every fifteen minutes for the last two weeks since they had finalised the potion she was to take to return her to her male body. Molly had taken, Teddy, Orion and Lily-Anne, so they wouldn't have to hear their mother's inevitable screams.

"Hermione, I have been a woman for nearly two years, I am MORE than ready to get my real body back; I promise you I have really thought this through." Harry reassured her; she took another look at the small vial in her hand and turned to face her husband. "I love you, Draco."

"I love you too, Harry." Draco held her against his chest and placed a kiss on the top of her head. "It will be okay."

Harry just nodded to this and took a step back; at the same time tipping her head back and swallowing the potion in one go. The small teen gasped and dropped the vial which rolled away unwatched; one arm held her stomach as it rebelled against the concoction she had imbibed, another pressed against her temple as her head began to pound. She could hear her blood pumping loudly in her ears, she felt like her insides were on fire, but was unable to stop shivering.

Ron held Hermione tight, watching as Harry fell to her knees with a moan of pain, Draco quickly fell to his knees and pulled his wife into his arms, muttering words of love to her.

Harry was vaguely aware of the safe arms which held her but there was no escaping the pain she was feeling, her bones felt like they were breaking and melting at the same time, her skin felt like it was being ripped and sew back together repeatedly and each of her organs seems to be testing out every possible location in her body.

It felt like hours to Harry before she finally wasn't able to take it anymore and lost consciousness; by this time Hermione was sobbing, Ron was white faced and Draco was rocking back and forwards with the changing form of the love of his life in his arms.

Now that their focus wasn't on Harry's pain they could see that his hair was short again, he was nearly a foot taller, more muscular; he was starting to look more like the boy they remembered. Draco swept him up into his arms and smiled down at the young man in his arms, this was his Harry; he had almost forgotten how handsome he was and suddenly all his doubts he had hidden, that he wouldn't love this male Harry, as much as the female one, vanished.

Draco sat down on the sofa, Harry held against him; despite his now larger size he was still smaller than Draco and fit safely into his arms. The three of them sat watching him, waiting for the boy they all cared so much for, to awaken.

"Urrrrrrg." Harry groaned as he shifted to bury his head deeper into Draco's neck. "Ow." He whispered a few seconds later.

"Hey, Love; welcome back." Draco kissed his temple gently.

"It worked?" Harry asked, still without opening his eyes.

"It worked." Hermione confirmed.

"You okay mate?" Ron was fighting every urge that made him want to run over and pull his best friend into a hug.

"Aches…everywhere." Harry mumbled.

"Just go to sleep, we will be here, I will always be here." Draco told him kindly and sighed with happiness when Harry nodded and took his usual tight grip on the front of his shirt and fell asleep curled up on his lap; they were going to be okay, he was sure of it.

-#-

Many of the Weasleys and their friends had bemoaned missing the opportunity to see Harry as both a woman and pregnant and Harry found himself very glad of his decision to remain hidden until he had returned to his male body.

The level of acceptance they got from everyone was incredible and neither Harry or Draco could think of one person who didn't quickly come to accept their relationship. Ginny perhaps took the longest, but once she realised Harry really was gay and they bribed her with cuddles with their children, she was quickly won over.

A few months later they found the time to appoint godparents officially; Hermione and Ron as Orion's; Mr and Mrs Weasley as Lily-Anne's.

It took a while, but Harry agreed to return to Hogwarts for one last year, so that Draco could study his NEWTs. Harry himself decided against more education, focusing on their children and Draco had delighted in the idea that Harry would let him provide for them all.

"You grew our children, Harry." Draco told him one day, "I am more than happy to accommodate you if you want to spend every day with them, till we put them on the train to Hogwarts."

"Well maybe not everyday..." Harry amended, giving Draco a kiss, "Just most of them."

-#-

"Are you going to come and sit with me for five minutes while we read our daughters first letter from school?" Harry put his head around the door to the office and asked his husband, who was digging through a pile of papers on his desk.

"Yes, yes of course." Draco looked up and grinned at him, "Let's go read how our daughter is a Slytherin."

Harry actually laughed at this; it was a completely preposterous concept that their really kind hearted, gentle little Lily-Anne would ever be a Slytherin, when her far more devious older brother Orion wasn't.

"Yeah, yeah, I know, don't worry; I am not actually expecting that." Draco conceded.

They curled up next to each other on the sofa and Harry opened the letter, holding it for them both to be able to read it.

'_Dear Dad and Daddy,_

_The train was so much fun; I have made so many friends already. My friend Jamie said her dad is a professional Quidditch player and that we might be able to go to a few games and Thomas and Nicole are so funny, they are twins. Jacob and Damian were also talking with us, but they were sorted into Gryffindor so I don't know how much I will get to see them now. Hogwarts is so cool, I can't believe how big it is, I loved the lake and the boats, apparently sometimes people fall out of them and get really soaked but no-one did this year which was good. _

_I was sorted into Ravenclaw with Orion, so he promises he will take care of me (though I think he probably would have no matter where I was sorted, he has always been too protective not to.) Jamie and the twins are in Ravenclaw so don't worry Daddy we will manage to get into enough trouble to make you proud and Dad, don't worry too much, I am a Malfoy remember, I can worm my way out of any of said trouble._

_Teddy and Orion both say hi._

_Love you both, miss you already,_

_Lily-Anne'_

The two men chuckled at their daughter's letter; they could practically hear her bubbly little voice straight from the page.

"Another Ravenclaw…" Harry smiled.

"Apparently. At least we know we make clever babies." Draco smirked, "You want to make another one?"

Harry turned to glare at his husband, "If you fancy being pregnant, then sure thing."

Draco's eyes went wide, "On second thoughts, wouldn't want to ruin our perfect little family now."

To which Harry just laughed and lent up slightly for a kiss, Draco might have been trying to avoid conversations about him being pregnant but Harry had to agree he had a point.

He thought about his son and daughter, who both looked so much like their father apart from their paternal grandmother's blue eyes and his own dark hair and about his godson; they were clever, sweet and happy children. He loved them all so much and in his mind their family did seem to be as close to perfect as he could ever hope for.

* * *

**Please do take a moment to review and give me your thoughts, it would mean the world to me.**


End file.
